¡Uи αmoя εscolαя!
by Consue.Monserrat
Summary: Courtney cmo Presidnta del consejo estudiantil, va a darle la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante, lo que no sabe es qe ese encuentro le cambiara la vida para siempre... CAP 5: Verdades, respuestas sorpresas y un universo qe no ayuda WTF!
1. El chico nuevo

**Hola chicos me llamo Connsue y este es mi tercer fic. Ya que habia subido otros dos en otra cuenta, pero esa ya no va asi qu sigo en esta, bueno esta es distinta, que va muy distinta a las otras que habia escrito ya que esta corresponde a un universo alterno y tiene mucha musica, entre ellas van a aber un par de canciones que son de invension propia XD.**

**Bueno que la disfruten, para que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen en su totalidad xd.! **

**Aki va el primer cap. :)**

* * *

**Amor escolar**

**Capitulo 1 Parte 1  
**

Imponentes, se alzaban los edificios en esta noche de domingo, las ventanas apagaban las luces junto a las vagas señales de vivacidad, dejando al descubierto la vida bohemia de la gran ciudad, a la luz de la luna.

Los callejones con adoquines se volvían resbalosos ante el frío y la lluvia que azotaban las calles, y que traían consigo, el lúgubre inicio de un cruel y tenaz invierno. Es la primera semana de Julio, las clases ya finalizaban en un par de días, para iniciar así, con el receso de invierno.

Las Juveniles figuras de los adolescentes dormitaban en sus habitaciones, mientras que, una chica de cabellos castaños, que destellaban con el resplandor de las estrellas, se encontraba despierta en su dormitorio frente a su notebook, siendo que el reloj ya daba las 2 de la mañana.

"Courtney, ¿Puedes parar con eso? " Una rubia de ojos miel despeinada y con pijama azul hablaba desde su cama, que estaba contigua a la de la joven despierta.

"Tenemos prueba mañana a primera hora y no pienso llegar tarde como la última vez" Dijo ya un poco molesta la aún somnolienta chica de pijama.

"OK, en un momento lo apago, Bridgette, estoy terminando con el informe de filosofía" respondió Court sin mirar a su interlocutora.

Mientras la castaña seguía escribiendo, su amiga asintió, y sin más nada que hacer, se acostó nuevamente.

"_En conclusión, la adolescencia, la pubertad y todos esos meses de cambios y situaciones increíbles e inéditas que marcaran grandes hitos en la vida de cada uno, desde mi punto de vista, no es nada más que algo ambiguo, caótico, estresante, agobiante, y hay veces que hasta se nos torna monótona._

_Esto se debe a los diferentes gustos, estilos de vida y diversión que tienen hoy en día los jóvenes, creando así tribus urbanas, grupos sociales y aumentando cada vez más, y retroalimentando cada día de nuestras vidas, la discriminación y diferencia culturales y sociales en nuestro país. Aunque, si tenemos consciencia de lo grave y peligroso que es para nuestra autoestima este tipo de actos, lo dejaremos de lado, respetándonos como una gran fraternidad._

_Atte._

_Courtney __Smith"_

Fue lo último que tecleó la castaña antes de cerrar con cuidado su computadora. Se levantó de su escritorio, se coloco su pijama rosa y se recostó en su cama, y al rato ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

"Aamm…"

Bostezó una desaliñada rubia refregándose sus ojos para poder despertar. Comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, ya que presentía que algo faltaba, pero se detuvo al ver que la cama vecina se encontraba hecha y vacía. Esto asustó a la chica de ojos almíbar. La cual se levantó, para poder al fin encontrar a su compañera de cuarto desayunando ya con el uniforme puesto y viendo las noticias.

"Hola Court" La rubia tomó un tazón de leche con cereal y se sentó junto a su amiga. "¿Qué hora es?".

La morena muy calmadamente toma su teléfono celular y ve rápidamente la hora.

"¡OH, Por dios!" exclamó exaltada y saltando desde el sillón."Son las 7:30, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!".

La rubia, llena de sorpresa escupió su desayuno. "¡No puede ser!"

Ambas se arreglaron apresuradamente, y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban fuera de la casa.

"¡¿Bridge, te puedes apurar?" La rubia iba devorándose su desayuno y colocándose la chaqueta al mismo tiempo.

"Yhamr vdoyg" La castaña no le entendió muy bien, pero trató de esperarla.

Cuando Bridgette la logró alcanzar, las dos corrieron a más no poder, pero Courtney no se iba a permitir llegar tarde una vez más. Ya habían llegado 3 veces tarde al colegio, y a la cuarta llamaban a los padres, el problema era que, los padre de ambas chicas se encontraban fuera del país.

*****Ring*Ring*Ring*

"¡Corramos, ya toco el primer timbre!"

Las chicas siguieron corriendo hasta entrar al colegio, ahí se encontraban muchos otros jóvenes, conversando, jugando, riéndose, mientras se dirigían a sus salas.

"Llegamos… ¡uf!" Courtney se encamino a su asiento, al igual que Bridgette, ambas se sentaban juntas, algo que, les era mucho más cómodo al momento de trabajos. **(Yo: No se si comprenden la idea xD )**.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Por poco, mira ahí viene, Flanders pfff..." Bufó la rubia. Sentándose en su lugar.

**POV De Courtney:**

Flanders, así le decíamos a nuestro profesor de física, su aspecto era idéntico a él. En lo único que diferían ese par, era en que nuestro profesor era un estirado y amargado, que ni sonreír puede.** (Yo: Esto, es 100% verdad, jajaja así le decimos a mi profesor xD)**

"Buenos días, Alumnos" Saludo el profesor mientras se sentaba.

"Bue-nos-Di-as-Se-ñor-Pro-fe-sor." Dije respetuosamente, poco animada, más bien hablando como robot…pero me sorprendió lo que dijo paralelamente a nosotros Bridge…

"Bue-nos-Di-as-Se-ñor-Flan-ders." El profesor le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero prefirió seguir con su clase.

Todos los lunes eran iguales, teníamos que soportar su aburrida y monótona clase, saludando como si le estuviéramos hablando a un niño, modulando bien para que entienda, pero sin alegría. Realmente los lunes eran fatídicos. Por suerte esta era la última clase del semestre con él. _*Wiiijiii*_ pensaba y saltaba dentro de mi.

"_No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de aguantar tanto aburrimiento, me siento orgullosa de mi misma."_ Pensé asombrada mientras Flanders hablaba.

"¡Hey, Courtney tengo una idea!" Me susurró Bridgette, la miré confundida.

"Espero que tenga algo de divertida, porque ya no doy más con esté señor." Dije apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano.

"Ja" dijo confiada. "Créeme, no te vas a parar de reír"

En eso, Bridgette me guiña un ojo mientras levantaba su mano, para así tener la atención del latoso profesor.

"Dígame, señorita…ummm..." Dijo mientras buscaba el apellido de Bridge en la lista, ambas rodamos los ojos, ¿Cómo va a ser tan estúpido, llevamos casi 2 años con él y todavía no se sabe nuestros nombres? Que perdedor…

"Kelly…¬¬" completó Bridgette, golpeándose en la cara con su palma.** (Yo: O mas bien un facepalm xd). **

"Bueno, ahora pregunte rápido para seguir con la clase". _"Que antipático" _pensé.

"OK, Profesor ¿usted sabe cual es el colmo de un matemático?" Todo el curso la miró asombrada, aunque yo ya había entendido por fin de que se trataba.

Flanders, extrañado, respondió: "No, ¿Cuál es?…" mientras tomaba su mentón en forma interrogativa.

"Que vaya al médico y le digan que esta enfermo de cálculos" No pude aguantar la risa, ni yo ni el resto de nuestros compañeros, no era de los mejores chistes, pero por lo menos nos alegraría un poco la mañana…

"No le encuentro la gracia" Dijo mirándonos con expresión de: "_De que se ríen tarados ¬.¬_". "Mejor prosigamos con la lección…"

"Profe, ¿sabe cual es el colmo de un zapatero?" Cuestiono Bridge con mucha malicia, todos estábamos ansiosos, ya faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre y así poder salir a recreo, y Bridgette estaba ganando tiempo. El profesor le propinó una mirada soberbia y arrogante.

"¿Cuál es? pero apresúrese." Bridgette río para sus adentros y lo miro desafiante.

"El colmo de un zapatero es que su esposa sea una mujerzuela…"Ahí ya nadie pudo aguantar la risa. Pero de pronto, unas lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de los ojos del profesor.

"Yo fui zapatero alguna vez y estoy casado, T_T" Mientras salía corriendo del salón tratando de disimular las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Todos nos quedamos mirando perplejos la escena, nos encogimos de hombros y nos seguimos riendo. En eso suena el timbre de salida al recreo.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al casino, ha celebrar mi victoria ante el ocio?" Preguntó aún riéndose por lo ocurrido hace un rato, y señalándome con el pulgar la salida.

"¡Claro, estoy muerta de hambre!" Dije rodeándola con mi brazo izquierdo al tiempo en que ella hacía lo mismo con el suyo, mientras marchábamos coordinadamente, como si bailáramos can-can,

"¡¿Cómo no? Si tuvimos que desayunar en el camino ¬.¬" Dijo propinándome una mirada un tanto molesta, en el buen sentido."Ni siquiera pude acabarme mi Bridgwich. U.u"

"¿Qué es eso?" Dije mientras me detenía a mirarla con algo de extrañeza. Ella me sonrío de oreja a oreja entretanto nos sentábamos en una mesa cercana al calentador en el casino,_" aunque no funcionara realmente"._ Pensé.

En eso, saca de su bolsillo un sándwich con lechuga, jamon,queso, pepinillos, mostaza, espinaca, brócoli, sardina, chocolate, mermelada de frutilla, malvaviscos, una capa de pan para separar lo dulce de lo salado, helado, champiñones, tomate, palta (o aguacate) y una salsa de dudosa procedencia.

"Este es mi súper sándwich sorpresa, que incluye mi salsa secreta, que no revelare…" Esto último lo dijo en susurro y un poco paranoica. "¿Quieres probar?" concluyó.

La miré un poco asqueada, ¿De verdad iba a comer eso?

"No gracias" Se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a comérselo.

"¿Me esperas?, voy a comprar un taza de café y un queque, ¿Quieres algo?" Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la mesa en dirección al negocio.

"No, no gracias" Contestó mientras le daba otro bocado a su `` Bridgwich ´´.

"OK, bueno entonces me iré a…." No pude seguir hablando, me sorprendió ver ha un chico alto, moreno con una camiseta verde con una gran letra "D" en el medio, bajo su chaqueta del colegio y una pequeña gorra blanca.

"¡DJ!" Corrí a abrazar a uno de mis mejores amigos. Hace mucho que no lo veíamos, y desconocíamos la razón de su ausencia.

"¡Hola, Courtney ¿Cómo éstas?" Dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo. "Súper, ahora mismo me dirigía a comprar, ¿Me comprarías? Por favor…" Le rogué colocando cara de perrito.

"¿Te das cuenta de que siempre tengo que comprarte yo?" Cuestionó un poco resignado. "Es porque eres más grande y fuerte que yo" Nos sonreímos mutuamente mientras el me compraba.

"Listo aquí esta su café y su queque, madame" Se burló de mi. Aunque claro yo le iba a seguir el juego.

"Muchas gracias Messier, ¿gustaría acompañarnos a mi, Bridgette y a su `` Bridgwich ´´, a comer?" Dije señalando con mi índice la mesa en que se encontraba Bridgette, pero ahora no se encontraba tan sola.

"Claro, pero creo que interrumpiremos a la parejita" Dijo riéndose de Bridgette y su novio, el cual era alto, aunque no tanto como Dj, pero alto de todos modos, rubio, de ojos azules y con sombrero vaquero, que no dejaban de besarse.

"Ah, no importa" Hice una seña con la mano mostrando de que daba lo mismo, y seguí "además ya llevan mucho rato sin respirar." En esto le guiñe un ojo y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa.

"Ah y, oye ¿Qué es eso de un `` Bridgwich ´´?" La cara que coloco fue muy chistosa, una cara de no entender nada, yo solo me reí y le dije que se lo preguntara a la rubia de la mesa a la cual caminábamos.

"Hola, Geoff ¿Cómo estás?" El rubio solo me respondió con un gesto de espera, con su mano obviamente. Luego de que se separaran, ambos ya un poco ahogados, me respondió como corresponde, "¿Bien y tu?" Dijo feliz.

"Bien gra…" Justo cuando le respondía su pregunta, en un tono bastante irónico, Bridgette me interrumpe. _"Ubícate...¬.¬"_

"DJ, ¿qué te había pasado?, te extrañamos tanto" Al igual que yo corrió a abrazarlo, pero esta vez el pobre ya estaba en tonos de azul por la asfixia. Aunque su novio estaba rojo de celos.

"Si viejo, cuéntanos que te había pasado" Lo vio fríamente y notoriamente molesto. "Cariño, porque no sueltas a nuestro amigo para que nos diga que le pasó." Dijo aún celoso, y se le podía ver resaltada e hinchada la vena de la frente.

"¡UPS!" Pronunció mi amiga al instante en que se sentaba junto a su novio, el cuál ya volvía a su color natural de rostro. "Bueno, ahora que acabaron las interrupciones puedo contarles" Dijo emocionado. Y comenzó a relatar:

"Bueno, estos dos meses no he podido asistir al colegio, ya que Greenpeace me llamo para poder salvar a los pequeños e inofensivos conejillos antárticos, que han sido devorados por los lobos, quedando al borde de la extinción." Contó emocionado, de pronto apoyo su pie en la mesa, en forma de discurso_. "Más bien parece un tipo contando sus aventuras, se ve tan gracioso" _ pensé.

"Entonces al ver como un lobo acechaba a un pequeño conejito huérfano, corrí a ayudarlo, pero como veía que estaba muy lejos, decidí trepar un árbol cercano, y cuando el lobo comenzó a correr, me lancé sobre él" en eso coloca su otro pie sobre la mesa, haciéndolo parecer como si saltara, eso hizo que los tres oyentes que estábamos ahí, nos corriéramos para atrás.

"Y caí sobré él, dejándolo inconciente, el resto de mi equipo le disparo un sedante por seguridad, mientras ayudábamos al conejito, después fuimos ha celebrar al refugio, he hicimos un gran banquete vegetariano, mientras a mi me condecoraban con una medalla de mejor rescatador de conejos..." Se detuvo al ver nuestras caras, ya no podíamos contener más la risa.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?" Ahí ya no aguantamos más y soltamos una carcajada tan estrepitosa que todos se voltearon a vernos.

"Viejo eso ni tu te lo crees" Dijo Geoff muerto de la risa. "Rayos, voy tarde…" susurro tornándose serio.

"¡Pero chicos si es verdad! Espera…" Lo interrumpí "¿Tarde para qué?" Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

"Vamos Court, dime que te acuerdas de que teníamos que ir a recibir al chico nuevo." Lo miré confundida pero derepente un rayo iluminó mi mente y recordé. " ¡OH, por dios, Lo había olvidado! ¿Chicos nos quisieran acompañar?" Volví a rogar, _"AG, hoy me la he pasado rogando ¬.¬". _

Bueno a nosotros como presidente (Yo) y vicepresidente (Geoff) del centro de alumnos (CEAL) del colegio, tenemos el deber de presentar a su curso a los alumnos nuevos y guiarlo por el colegio, mostrándole el casino, el gimnasio, la sala de música, los lockers, etc.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"¡Rayos, el timbre! Pero tenemos que entrar ha clases, si no el profesor nos mandara a buscar u pase, y llamaran a nuestros apoderados, pero ellos están fuera del país, y no llegan hasta fin de años y-y…" Bridgette ya se había puesto nerviosa, y cuando eso pasa solo hay una cosa que la puede calmar...Geoff.

"Tranqui, Tranqui Bridge, nosotros hablamos con él. Ahora corramos que este chico ya debió haber llegado. "Comenzamos a correr muy velozmente hasta llegar a secretaría o recepción, podríamos decir que es una especie de hall.

"¡Auch!" Mientras corríamos choque con alguien y, cuando alcé la mirada tan solo divisé un par de hermosos ojos color aguamarina, los cuales me hipnotizaron enseguida "¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa?" En ese instante salí de mi trance y volví al mundo real,_"Que arrogante ¬.¬" _.

Me ofreció una mano para levantarme y la tome con algo de orgullo, luego lo evalué rápidamente con la mirada y vi que tenía una serie de piercings en el rostro, tenía un pequeño mohawk verde y, aunque se encontraba con el uniforme, traía un par de converse rojos. _"Rayos, otro chico tipo C -.-" _**(Yo: Aclaro un chico tipo C, es aquel chico tonto malo rebelde, aunque guapo, esto es = a Duncan xz)**_ "Pero por lo menos este es `` algo ´´ guapo…""_

"Gracias…" Dije, el tan solo me observó y nos quedamos como 10 segundos sin decir nada tan solo nos miramos.

**POV de Duncan:**

"_Que linda chica"_, pensé. Luego de que la ayudara a levantarse nos quedamos mirando por unos 10 segundos, que se me hicieron muy cortos, de pronto escuche unos gritos "¡Hey, Courtney vamos!"

Después de que me volteé nuevamente, ella ya no estaba y en eso escuche otra cosa."Gracias" me volví a verla, ella estaba corriendo y me hacía una seña de adiós con su mano. "Espera, ¿Me puedes decir dónde está secretaria?_" _"Dobla a la derecha y la verás" me señaló mientras corría "Adiós, belleza" dije en voz baja mientras me encaminaba a la secretaría según lña dirección que me dio la hermosa chica de cabello castaño. "_Creo que me va a gustar estar en este lugar"_ reí para mis adentros.

**POV de Courtney:**

"¿Que hablabas tanto, Courtney?" Me miro muy pícara Bridgette, "Nada, solo que me tropecé y el me ayudo a levantarme" Dije caminando junto con ellos.

"Si como no…" Insistió.

"Claro que no" Refuté

"¡Que si!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Ya basta!" Grito un ya muy molesto Geoff, es extraño que el se moleste pero al parecer estaba un poco neurótico."Ahora, querida amiga, quisieras entrar conmigo a la oficina del director ¬.¬"

"Bueno u.u Por favor que no sea un chico idiota, arrogante, feo, nerd, imbécil, alcohólico, drogadicto, rockero, punk, rastafari, flaite, o serio como Noah o-oh… "

"Courtney, no seas tan exigente. Además que tal si se convierte en tu amigo o no se, quizás hasta tu novio…"Me dijo enarqueando una ceja. "Cállate y entra mejor será."

Al entrar, el director estaba en su computadora escribiendo, al parecer, una carta para el ministerio de educación o bien para la municipalidad, pidiendo seguramente algún permiso para salir fuera del país o para expander el colegio, esas eran una de las opciones.

"Buenos Días, señor director." Lo saludé respetuosamente.

"¡Courtney, Geoff!" dijo devolviéndonos un apretón de manos, como bienvenida. "Vienen por lo del alumno nuevo, ¿Correcto?" Nos preguntó mientras sacaba una carpeta de su estantería y la abría dejando a la vista la un par de informes.

"Si señor, ¿Nos podría hablar de él, es decir de que colegio viene y a que curso llega?" Respondió Geoff al momento en que nos sentábamos en dos de las sillas que se encontraban frente a él.

"Claro, bueno, él viene de el Instituto Wawanaka de Concepción y llega al 3° Medio A, es decir su curso." Dijo mientras revisaba la carpeta y presionaba unas teclas en su teléfono. "Disculpen, voy a avisarle a la secretaria que lo deje entrar, para que lo puedan conocer mejor… ¿Aló, Ximena? Por favor has pasar al joven Riordan."

Con Geoff nos miramos ansiosos, _"Ojala que no sea como el resto de los chicos que han llegado"_ pensé. _"¿Ojala? Más bien deseo que así sea, y que se parezca Chase Crawford o al chico malo de Glee o ha…Alto Courtney. Vuelve a la realidad que ya entra" _

*Tok*Tok*Tok*

Todos nos volteamos al oír unos golpecitos en la puerta. "Seguro es él, ¡Pase!" Gritó el Director, en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro, con un pequeño mohawk verde y…

"_Esperen, ¿ése no es el chico de hace un rato? ¡Oh por dios, Si es! Y ahí esta con sus bellos ojos aguamarina, Ya basta Courtney."_

"¡¿Tú?" Preguntamos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. El rubio junto con el canoso Director nos observaban perplejos.

"¿Ustedes se conocían?" Preguntó un muy confundido Geoff "¡Qué bien! Así le será más cómodo al Señor Riordan sociabilizar." Dijo alegremente el director.

"Para ser sincera señor… nos conocimos hace un par de minutos porqué chocamos" comenté.

"Es verdad, Tío, esta hermosa y yo chocamos cuando iba a firmar el traslado." Con Geoff nos volvimos a mirar pero esta vez casi me trago el chicle que masticaba, "¡¿Él es su sobrino?"

"Si, y por eso está en esta escuela, además por eso lo integré a su curso, ya que es uno de los mejores cursos del establecimiento y no solo académicamente, si no también en los aspectos internos." Dijo bastante complacido con nuestro curso.

"Gracias señor, ahora si no le molesta llevaremos a su sobrino em…. ¿Perdona cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Geoff mientras lo miraba amigablemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Duncan Riordan" Contestó altivo, se cruzó de brazos y nos evalúo, tal como yo hice anteriormente con él, con la mirada. "Bueno, entonces Duncan te llevaremos a conocer este lugar, con su permiso su Alteza" Mencionó Geoff haciendo una reverencia. El director y su sobrino solo se reían, aunque yo sentía vergüenza ajena. ""Disculpe Director, sería tan amble de darnos un pase para así excusar a nuestros amigos que nos esperan afuera y para excusarnos por no ir a clases, ya que aprovecharemos los 20 minutos que quedan para mostrarle el colegio." Juntando mis manos como si rezará en señal de suplica.

"Claro por que no, Ximena lo tendrá hecho cuando ustedes salgan, así que vayan tranquilo , ah chicos también necesito que avisen al resto de sus compañeros que las clases terminan el día jueves no el viernes, por reunión de profesores" Dijo mientras me entregaba el informe que hace un par de minutos atrás tenía sobre su mesa.

"No hay problema señor, ahora nos vamos" dije estrechando su mano. "y…Duncan" El chico se volteó para ver a su tío el cuál le dijo."Pórtate bien con las chicas…;)" Su tío le guiño un ojo y el solo le respondió con una media sonrisa. "Adiós Viejo"

Luego de esta escena un tanto "rara", vimos a los chicos ya lateados y aburridos jugando carioca.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó una rubia colocando su última carta bocabajo.

"Si, ahora tenemos que ir a retirar el pase para que podamos entrar a clases." Dijo Geoff con las manos en los bolsillos. Su novia se me acercó "disimuladamente" y me dio un leve codazo, aunque igual me dolió.

"¡Auch! ¬.¬" dije sobándome el brazo. "Amor, Courtney, ¿Porqué no nos presentan a su amigo?" Dijo haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

"Me llamo Duncan, hermosa" Respondió arrogante "¿Y tú?"

"Yo me llamo…" Bridgette fue interrumpida "Él es DJ, ella es Courtney, al parecer ya la conocías, la rubia es Bridgette y yo me llamo Geoff y soy su novio" Lo último lo dijo en un tono amenazador y con grandes rastros de celos.

"Tranquilo Viejo, que no muerdo" Dijo riéndose y en un tono burlón el punk._"¡A-rro-gan-te!" _pensé.

"Bueno Chicos, ahora tenemos que ir a mostrarle este aburrido lugar a Duncan, mientras ¿pueden volver a clases y dar un aviso a los del curso?" Les pedí.

"Claro no hay problema amiguita, ¿Qué aviso hay que dar?"DJ me rodeo con su brazo derecho mientras yo le entregaba el informe que me había dado el director hace un rato atrás.

"Aquí esta, trata sobre que ya no salimos de clases el viernes, sino el jueves :D" Dije muy feliz. "Así que tendremos 3 semanas y un día de vacaciones " Mencionó Bridge. "Bueno entonces nos veremos al recreo. Para presentarlo con el resto del grupo y al curso en música ¿Les parece?" Continuó.

"Excelente idea cariño, ahora vámonos jefa" Dijo Geoff tomándonos del brazo a mi y al nuevo que se había mantenido muy callado. "Te he dicho que no me llames jefa, no ves que me siento vieja ¬.¬" Le dije.

"No seas tan estirada, princesa o si no ahí si te vas a volver vieja y aburrida" Por fin había abierto su bocaza. Geoff no contuvo la risa y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Me caes bien viejo, creo que seremos grandes amigos" dijo aún riendo.

"¿Te gusta el rock y las fiestas?" Lo miro con es sonrisa hacía el lado que me dirigió hace un rato "¡Claro! Soy el que organiza las mejores y más alocadas fiestas del Instituto" Dijo muy creído el rubio.

"Entonces nos llevaremos de maravilla" Respondió Duncan rodeándolo con su brazo, mientras avanzaban y me dejaban atrás.

"¡¿Geoff no te importa que me haya dicho estirada?" Regañe furiosa. "Courtney, Duncan tiene razón, si sigues así serás una aburrida." Dijo encogido de hombros.

"Deberías escucharme más seguido princesa." Dicho esto me guiño un ojo y se detuvieron a esperarme.

"Son unos idiotas." Dije mientras daba unos pasos fuertes y los adelantaba.

**POV de Duncan:**

"Tiene actitud" Le comenté al rubio em…. Geoff parece que se llamaba. _"Me gusta eso en una chica" _ pensé.

"y no sabes cuanta…" Dijo divertido. Y seguimos caminando.

Al rato….

"Bueno creo que ya te mostramos todo menos... ¿Qué nos falta por mostrarle?" Preguntó Geoff mientras se tomaba el mentón pensativo.

"El casino, pero mejor no vallamos ahí porque si no va a intentar robar algo 7.7" Me dijo despectivamente Courtney _"Que bella chica, su nombre le queda bien pero… esperen ¿me trato de delincuente?" _ Pensé.

"Oye no me subestimes no tengo necesidad de robar para conseguir comida aquí" Coloqué una falsa cara de ofendido. "además que tiene de malo o ¿acaso a la princesa le da miedo?" La desafíe. El rubio me miraba con cara de no lo hagas, pero da igual.

"Claro que no me da miedo, pero yo no robo por que eso es de vagos" Dijo altanera y con cara de ofendida _"Que linda se ve enojada n.n" _

"Además no tengo hambre como para ir y robar comida ¬.¬" En eso le gruñe fuertemente su estómago. Enarque una ceja y dije "No mientas".

"Bueno esta bien, quizás un poco." Dijo inflando una mejilla como cuando los niños hacen rabietas.

"Entonces mira y aprende, niñita." Mientras caminaba en dirección al casino.

"Eres un idiota ¬.¬" Me dijo molesta. "Y tu una malcriada ¬.¬" Le contesté.

"Ogro ¬.¬" ahora me miro con odio mientras salían esas palabras de su boca.

"Uy, no sabes como me hieres" Dije sarcástico, ella ya se comenzaba a tornar roja cuando intervino Geoff.

"Courtney cálmate, son solo bromas " dijo tratando de calmarla. "Además, Duncan nos podría invitar a desayunar y así comprobar su teoría." Geoff me guiñó el ojo para que lo hiciera.

"¿Paz?, princesa" Dije amablemente tendiéndole la mano. Ella la miró dudosa, hasta aceptarla. "Paz, y ahora anda a "conseguir" comida, antes de que toque el timbre para salir." Dijo soltando mi mano rápidamente y señalando con su índice el casino.

"Observen" Camine hasta llegar al negocio, los chicos aún iban atrás mío. "Hola tía ¿Cómo ha estado?" Dije con la voz más angelical que pude, "Bien, pero ¿Quién eres tú?" Me miró confundida.

"Soy el sobrino del director, mi tío dijo que tenía abierta una cuenta en el casino y que podía comprar lo que quisiera y él lo pagaba después" Seguía con mi voz de niño bueno y mientras hacía cara de perrito la señora, ya bastante vieja, al parecer, lo recordó. "Tienes razón entonces tu debes ser Duncan Riordan,¿Correcto?" Dijo mientras veía un cuaderno con anotaciones.

"Si." Entonces me sonrió "Bueno, si es así, entonces pide lo que quieras"

"Quiero…"

**POV de Courtney:**

"_¿Por qué se tardara tanto ese bobo ¬.¬? Más encima es tan arrogante, sarcástico, rebelde, con unos bellos ojos aguamarina, guapo y…¡Courtney ya cállate ñ.ñ!" _Pensé.

"Mira ahí viene, ¡y lleno de cosas!" Dijo asombrado Geoff mientras a los dos nos rugía el estómago. "Menos mal, ya estaba que me moría de hambre" dije cruzándome de brazos.

"No seas tan cruel con él chico, quien sabe si…"

"Ya deja de hablar idioteces Geoff, tu sabes que no salgo con tipos como él." Lo interrumpí.

"¡Listo! ¿Ves princesa que podía conseguir comida?" Me miro coqueto. "Eres un…"

"¡Esto esta delicioso viejo, Gracias!" Me interrumpió ahora el rubio.

"Gracias hermano, por lo menos alguien que lo agradece." Me volvió a mirar pero esta vez soberbio, y penetrante. "Gracias, Duncan…" Prácticamente tuve que vomitar las palabras.

"De nada hermosa" Dijo complacido. "No me llames hermosa, mi nombre es Courtney." Dije molesta devorando con rabia una papa frita.

"Oh, creo que hice enojar a la "princesa Courtney" " Se burló.

"Eres un completo antipático" Le respondí.

"Chicos tranquilos, mejor vamos al salón para presentarle al curso ¿Les parece?" Dijo Geoff tratando de calmarnos "Bien" dijimos al unísonos con rabia.

En el salón…

"Permiso, profesor, nosotros estábamos…" Dije mientras entrábamos los tres a la sala. "Si, si, Bridgette y DJ ya me contaron. Prosigan, por favor." Al entrar junto con Duncan se escucharon muchos murmullos, el más frecuente era "¡Mira que guapo es!" o "Sus ojos son hermosos". _"Que rayos le encuentran a este tipo aparte de sus ojos ¬.¬" _ pensé.

"Bueno chicos, como ustedes pueden ver, tenemos un nuevo integrante en nuestro curso" Se escucharon aplausos y gritos de emoción, cuando Geoff dijo esto.

"Su nombre es Duncan Riordan y viene del instituto Wawanaka de concepción" Dije desanimada, mi amigo de cabello rubio me dio un pequeño codazo para que no sea tan odiosa. "El estará con nosotros por los siguientes 2 años, bueno un año y medio."

Ahora hablé con un poco más de ánimo, ahora si se escucharon aplausos y gritos silbidos y un par de "¡Rico, guapo, lindo..!" . El punk que se encontraba a mi izquierda se le comenzaba a subir los humos a la cabeza y hacía esa típica sonrisa de galán, la media sonrisa de hace un rato.

"Chicas, chicas, hay Duncan para todas" Dijo divertido haciendo un geste con sus manos para que se calmaran, _"¿Quien se cree que es, Chase Crawford?" _ pensé.

"Déjate de hablar estupideces quieres" Le susurré mientras le daba un codazo y le propinaba una mirada asesina a todas las chicas. Pueden parecer celos pero no. _"Sólo no me gusta este tipo de espectáculos"_.

"¡Auch!,¿Acaso te pusiste celosa?" Me susurró coquetamente. "Claro que no simio, tan solo no me gusta este tipo de escenas."

"Si y yo seré la reina Elizabeth 4°" Se burló sarcástico.

"Cállate" Lo miré al igual como hace un rato había mirado a mis compañeras, es decir, asesinamente.

"Bueno Duncan, mira tienes dos lugares libres para sentarte… al lado de Courtney…" Me sorprendí .

"_¿de qué esta hablando Geoff?"_ me dije, pero luego miro mi puesto (el segundo lugar en la fila de la ventana, al lado del pasillo.), donde estaban mis cosas, y veo el que esta contiguo al mío, estaba vacío _"¿Y Bridge?" _ pensé otra vez.

Comienzo a buscarla por todos lados y veo que esta un par de puestos más atrás con sus cosas, sentada al lado de la mesa de Geoff. _"Con que eso era ¬.¬" _ Me sentí un poco ofendida, pero luego, en el puesto intermedio entre Bridge y yo estaba DJ con Trent, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy agradable y que nunca salía sin su guitarra. Volví a la realidad al escuchar al rubio que estaba a mi derecha.

"Y...al lado de Harold" Nuestro amigo señaló a un nerd de cabello naranjo, y lentes cuadrados. "Wow, que difícil decisión, estoy taaan confundido."Dijo sarcástico y poniendo los ojos en blanco. _"Que me escoja a mi..NO que lo escoja a el… detesto pelearme conmigo misma ñ.ñ"_.

"Me sentare al lado de la princesa si no te molesta viejo…"Respondió acabando con la incertidumbre y rodeándome con su brazo. Sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas. "Suéltame" le regañe, al instante bajo su brazo de mi hombro.

"Perdón, su alteza." Dijo burlón.

"Mejor anda a dejar tus cosas, hermano, que va a tocar el timbre." Dijo Geoff señalando el lugar. "¡Ah!, chicos se me olvidaba decirles que salimos el jue…" en eso tocó el timbre y todos salieron excepto nuestros amigos

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"No te preocupes amor, nosotros ya les avisamos." Dijo Bridge abrazando a su novio.

"Hola chicos" Saludaron una chica de labios azul oscuro, mechones azules y uñas negras, era nuestra amiga la gótica, alias Gwen, junto con su novio Trent. "Yo soy Gwen y él es Trent" Dijo Gwen.

"Hola, ¿De quién es la guitarra?" Lo primero lo dijo cortante, pero después cuando vio el instrumento, se asombró.

"Es mía, ¿Acaso tocas?" Respondió y preguntó Trent "Si, algo sé" Dijo el de cresta verde.

"¡Que genial! Pensé que era el único CHICO, del curso que tocaba guitarra" Dijo emocionado el chico de ojos verdes.

"Pero…¿Y ustedes, acaso este no es un colegio de músicos, o están en arte?" Preguntó en un tono burlón.

"No, viejo. Lo único que puedo pintar son manchas y ni eso me sale bien" Todos soltamos una gran risa. "En todo caso, nosotros no tocamos la guitarra, yo toco el bajo, DJ toca el teclado y Owen la batería, este gordito amigable" dijo señalando a un chico que acababa de llegar.

"Además, no insultes a los artista, yo y Bridgette somos las mejores artistas de la clase, ya hemos ganado muchos premio por lo mismo." Dijo muy creída y altanera Gwen.

"OH, Que interesante Chicas pero me acabo de acordar de algo muuuuy divertido" Todos me miraron extrañados. "¿Qué, acaso no puedo ser divertida?" dije cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña.

"No es eso, si no que es extraño en ti -.-" Todos asintieron, el nuevo me miraba y solo sonreía. "Bueno Jefa, dinos de que te acordaste." Dijo Owen, que era el tesorero del curso _"¿Porqué insisten en llamarme así ñ.ñ? _pensé.

"Bueno, pensaba que como denante tuvimos que ir a hablar con el director por lo de éste bobo, no terminamos de reírnos del superhéroe de los conejitos, o más bien "Mister Bunny" el rescatador de conejos" solté una pequeña risita, a la cual le siguieron las de mis compañeros que conocían la historia. "¡Pero si es verdad…!" reclamó DJ.

"¿Me puedes decir de que se ríen, princesa?" Me preguntó el punk acercándose a mí. "De nada que te importe ¬.¬" Respondí cortante.

"Tranquila Courtney, mira hermano, nos reímos del chico que fue raptado por Greenpeace, para rescatar a un grupo de conejitos" Ahí soltamos unas carcajadas más fuertes que antes.

"Pero si tengo fotografías T.T ¡Miren!" El moreno sacó de su bolsillo su billetera de la cual colgaban una serie de fotografías donde le entregaban una medalla, le daban un cheque, abrazaba a su conejo y muchas más y una de bebe… "¡OH, por dios DJ ¿Ese eres tu de bebe?" Pregunté asombrada por lo tierno que era en ese entonces.

"Denme eso" estaba rojo de vergüenza, nos quito la billetera de la mano, saco la foto y la guardo en su bolsillo. "Miren ESTAS fotos" Dijo resaltando la palabra 'estas ' y pasándonos otras fotos.

"Ven que no mentía."Decía con un tono de orgullo. "Esto es 100% photoshop" Le rebatió Gwen.

"Que no" "Que si" "Que no" "Que si" "Que no".

"Huy mira Lindsay al parecer, a la gótica ya cambio a Trent por el grandote." Dijo una chica de cabellera negra corta hasta los hombros y dispareja, la cual ocultaba con una gorra.

"Por qué mejor no te muerdes la lengua para que te mates con tu veneno, víbora" Le respondió Bridgette.

"Si, Heather lo mejor será que te vayas, si no quieres tener problemas como la última vez. "Agregué mientras veía como Gwen golpeaba su puño contra su palma en señal de pelea.

"Cállense, yo no venía a hablar con ustedes si no con él" Dijo señalando al nuevo y acercándose peligrosamente a él. _"Como se atreve a acercársele así enfrente de todos…Courtney detente con los celos, se supone que no es nada tuyo, no son celos cállate Court."_

"Duncan ¿No?, pues escuche que eras sobrino del director, una persona de tu categoría no debería estar con ellos, ¿quisieras acompañarnos?" Le preguntó mientras jugueteaba con la cresta verde de este. Todos lo observamos, tratando de hacerle saber lo hipócrita que es, él nos devolvió la mirada, pero al instante se volteo hacía Heather.

"Lo siento, belleza. Pero hace un tiempo que deje de salir con PERRAS." Dijo arrogante, enarcando una ceja y fingiendo perdón. Todos no pudimos soltar una expresión de "¡OH, por díos!" claro, en el buen sentido.

"Da igual, yo tampoco salgo con delincuentes. Vámonos Lindsosa" Se fue molesta y con su orgullo por los suelos.

"Felicidades Duncan, no pensé que alguien tan arrogante, podría hacer callar a esa víbora" Lo felicité bastante asombrada.

"Lo tomare como un cumplido, pero lamento no haber salido con ella, es muy sexy, excepto por…."

"Retiro lo dicho ¬.¬" Murmuré.

"Por su cabello… ¿?" Completo Geoff. "Sí, ¿Qué le paso?" Preguntó algo divertido, casi sin poder aguantar la risa. Las chicas y yo compartimos una pequeña risita y luego contesté a su pregunta. "Pues, digamos que no se debe meter con nosotras" Todos asentimos, y eso tan solo lo dejo más intrigado.

"Ósea, ¿que la princesa también tiene su lado oscuro?" Preguntó atrayéndome con su brazo a su lado, 'disimuladamente'. "Suéltame, antes de que sientas lo mismo que Heather cuando le paso su "Accidente" 7.7" Dije amenazadoramente. Como era obvio todos miraban divertidos la escena, ya que sabían de lo que era capaz.

"Y si no te suelto…"respondió con él mismo tono desafiante, con el cual yo había hablado hace un rato.

"Chicos, creo que he estado diciendo esto todo el día, pero por el bienestar físico de nuestro amigo" Dijo liberándome de él y alejándolo de mi "Porque no nos preparamos para ir a música, y bueno ustedes a arte."

Todos apoyamos la idea tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a ir al salón de música, en eso me encuentro con mi amiga Leshawna, la loca Izzy, Katie y Sadie. Y todas me hicieron la misma pregunta.

"¿Qué onda tú y el chico nuevo?" Preguntaron ansiosas, señalando con sus rostro la posibilidad de haber atracción..._"Están locas". _ Yo solo respondía.

"No pasa nada con él, no insistan".

Y durante todo el camino fue así.

* * *

**Qe les parecio :D? Bueno esta es la primera parte del capitulo 1 , por razones de que el resto se me perdio ñ.ñ aosjaojs Bueno ojala que nles guste y cualqier cosa sugerencia, dudas o reclamos me dejan un review o me mandan un mensaje :D xde Eso cuidense. oK, Se que hice a Duncan un tanto fuera de su personaje, pero como dijop leshawna en un capitulo de TDA, "Frio por fuera, pero conmovedor por dentro."**

**Atte. Consuue :D**

**PD: La proxima parte tendra muchas canciones, de todo tipo xde. Adiios**


	2. Talentos

**Hola a todos! =D gracias por los review, y tome en cuenta las sugerencias de los "Los criticos del fic",aunque opino que es MI historia y YO hago y escribo lo que quiera 7.7. No se nota que me molesté, xD no si es Broma :D**

**Bueno les cuento de que si creen que mi historia se parece a alguna otra o la trama es muy comun Acepto crìticas Constructivas. PERO! Amables.**

**Bueno, no los aburrire más, ahora los dejo con el FIc…Ojala que**** les guste, hoy subire dos cap n.n O.O! Un beso a todos.**

**DISSCLAIMER: TDI,TDA y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, y a Teletoon.**

**POV de Duncan:**

-¿Viejos, me pueden sacar de una duda?- Cuestioné pedante. "_Así no notaran los nervios que tengo."_

-Claro hermano, para eso estamos los amigos… y también para hacer fiestas- Dijo muy alegre y animado mi nuevo amigo DJ.

-Conste Grandote, que si alguno de ustedes dice algo, les parto la cara.- Dije amenazándolos con el puño.

-Además, no se emocionen con esto, ya que todavía no confío plenamente en nadie, así que si le cuentan a alguien no me asombraré. –Dije resignado.

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquilo viejo, no le contaremos a nadie palabra de fiestero.- Dijo Geoff colocándose la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda levantada, al igual los otros 3.

-Chico, no te obligaremos a que confíes plenamente en nosotros, sabemos que eso se gana con el tiempo, pero créeme que no somos los que se dan vuelta la chaqueta.-Dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-OK, lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, ¿Ustedes también notaron que ha esa chica…-Dije señalando a la princesa disimuladamente.

-… le atraigo?- Obviamente, con un tono petulante para que no pudieran notar la vaga esencia de nerviosismo que emana mi voz. _"Si supieran que a mi también me atrajo…"_

-Mira hermano, nosotros somos sus mejores amigos hombres, por lo tanto algo sabemos de su estereotipo de chicos…-Dijo Trent rodeándome con su brazo como cuando uno le explica algo a un niño pequeño.

-Al grano, Elvis…- Dije un poco molesto por lo ingenuo que me creían. "Pues, como decirlo…tu no eres precisamente su tipo- Yo solo solté un pequeño "Ja" seco y soberbio.

-Ya veremos…- Dije muy bajo con algo de malicia y arrogancia.

-Es en serio viejo, su tipo sería más como, Justin…-Dijo Owen con un tono algo ¿Baboso? _"El burro hablando de orejas… "_ Pensé.

-¿Quién es ése? - Cuestioné enarcando una ceja.

-Es un chico del 4° medio B. Y es el más popular del colegio, a participado en mucho múltiples desfiles de modas y es realmente muy guapo.- Prosiguió el rechoncho. Todos lo quedamos viendo extraño_."¿Acaso tira para ambos lados?"_ pensé anonadado.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miran así?- Nos miro perplejo.

-Viejo, eso fue muy fue raro…- Le respondimos todos al unísono.

-Bueno hermano, por mi parte, yo creo que si le gustas, o le "atrajiste" un poco, porque normalmente cuando un chico desconocido…- Lo miré ofendido y un tanto molesto -… o que apenas conoce…-Se retracto. Y prosiguió:

-Le da una literal paliza ¡Su patada es terrible!- Todos me miraron asustados y por sus expresiones, los mire incrédulo.

-No creo que una chica sea tan brava…- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Una vez, estaba tan furiosa con nosotros por hacerle una pequeña broma…

-Le pusimos una araña de plástico en su mochila. Una travesurita.- Agregó Owen relajado, tratando de hacer que no pareciera la gran cosa, eso incluye un tono de voz más agudo.

-Estaba tan poseía por la ira que nos derribo a todos en menos de un minuto dejándonos con dos torceduras a cada uno." Contó intimidado Trent.

Yo solo tragué saliva, una chica no puede ser tan salvaje, pero me agradan las chicas así _"además quizá ella pudo con ellos, pero no conmigo"_ Pensé haciendo una mueca con la boca de arrogancia.

Como ya habíamos entrado a la sala, fuimos a sentarnos y extrañamente, las sillas estaban posicionadas en forma de semicírculo alrededor de una especie de escenario con un par de guitarras acústicas, una batería, un bajo, dos teclados y dos micrófonos. Coincidentemente, después de que ellas se sentaron nosotros también tomamos asiento a su lado. Quedando yo y Courtney sentados juntos.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- Me miro despectivamente antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-¿No sabías? Me inscribí en música para tener más tiempo para molestarte- Respondí. _"Debo admitirlo, se ve sexy enojada."_

-Eres insoportable ¿sabías?- Dijo molesta.

-Toda la vida, querida, toda la vida- Reí. Crucé mis brazos tras mi cabeza afirmándolos en nunca.

-¡Agh!- Se volteó dándome la espalda. En eso hablo una anciana de cabello largo y rojizo con aspecto de hippie.

-Hola, chicos. Que hermoso día, ¿No? Bueno hoy comenzaremos a practicar la puesta en escena, solo pasaran unos cuantos. ¿OK? Ya que tenemos poco tiempo.-Explicó la profesora que parecía que estuviera drogada.

-Para que es tan irresponsable entonces.- Comenté. Todos, sobre todo la castaña que estaba a mi lado, me quedo mirando.

-Em… Bueno, es que había bastante tráfico hoy.- Dijo aún calmada la profesora.

-Excusas - Mencioné. Extrañamente, la hippie se enojo.

-¿Quién eres tu para venir a decirme mis faltas? Ni que fueras el sobrino del director.- Dijo colocando sus manos e la cintura. Hubo un silencio rotundo, que fue interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-Duncan, por favor para, nadie la ha hecho enojar antes.- Me susurró Courtney. _"Es mi idea o…"_

-No te preocupes, princesa.- Le susurré igualmente. _"¿Se preocupa por mí?" _pensé. Ella solo asintió.

-No es necesario serlo para decirle la verdad. Aunque si sea cierto.- Rebatí encogiéndome de hombros. Esta vez, el silencio fue cambiado por un asombrado y seco ¡OH!, que fue seguido de muchos murmullos.

-¿Qué, difícil de creer?- comenté.

-Es decir, tu, ¿tu eres R-Riordan D-Duncan?- La anciana de cabello rojizo comenzó a tartamudear_. "Al parecer ya saben de mi reputación, ¡Que bien, ya me siento como en casa!"_ pensé. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y sentía que todas las miradas se posaban en mí.

-No creas que te vas a librar de esta tan fácil "mi amigo", tan solo con tu vínculo familiar- Lo último lo dijo con un tono a la defensiva, tratando de estar en onda al parecer, y haciendo unas comillas con los dedos en las palabras "mi amigo".

-Nunca lo he necesitado, hippie- Aquí la mayoría no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, la profesora ya comenzaba a ruborizarse de rabia y vergüenza.

-¡Tu, tu, tu eres un chico muy, muy malo! - Dijo desesperada por ganar, señalándome con un dedo y roja de histeria. No pude evitar bostezar.

-No es novedad, me han dicho cosas peores- Las risas se multiplicaron.

-¡Me tienes harta, haber si tienes lo necesario para estar en mi clase, si no tendré un excusa coherente para poder echarte!- Dijo sentándose esperando mi reacción.

-Da igual - Acto seguido, tome la guitarra, acomodé el micrófono, me senté en el banquito y dije:

-Bueno tocaré "Over my head" de SUM 41, para que esta hippie se calle y me deje en paz.- Introduje mientras me acomodaba la guitarra.

-Te ganaste una anotación-Dijo muy melódica y prácticamente cantando.

-Ya se, ya se. Bueno acá voy- Luego de esto tosí un poco despejando mi garganta antes de comenzar.

**What happened to you  
you played the victim for so long now in this game  
what i thought was true  
is made of fiction and i'm following the same  
But if i try to make sense of this mess i'm in  
i'm not sure where i should begin  
i'm fallin'  
i'm fallin'  
**

-Lo hace muy bien, ¿No te parece? - Pude oír a Geoff comentar.-¿Qué piensas tu Courtney?- Le preguntó posteriormente.

"Debo admitirlo, es excelente :) " La respuesta de la princesa me hizo salir una sonrisa de la cara._"¿Qué no soy su tipo? ¡Ja!" _ Proseguí.

**Now i'm in over my head  
for something i said  
completely misread  
i'm better off dead  
And no****w i can see  
i think it could be this hypocrisy is beginning to get to me  
**

En este verso, la mire directamente para ver si entendía mi mensaje. _"No es bueno ser hipócrita princesa, fingiendo que no sientes nada por mí"_ Pensé mientras seguía cantando.

**It's none of my concern  
what is luck to me i don't believe in fame  
i guess you never heard  
i bet the makers they don't even know your name  
But if i had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
i think my time has served me well  
i'm fallin'  
i'm fallin'  
[chorus]  
This came all before  
those who suffer more  
i'm too awake for this to be a nightmare  
What's with my disgrace  
**

"_Al parecer, te percataste del mensaje, preciosa."_ Pensé.

**i lost the human race  
no one left for this to blow up in you face  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces  
who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces  
[chorus]  
Over my head  
better off dead  
Over my head  
better off dead  
**

-¡Gracias, Instituto Wawanaka!- Hice una reverencia a mi "público", incluyendo a esa nena de ojos obsidiana y cabellos castaños. – No ha usted hippie. -Le propine una mirada asesina y fui a juntarme con el resto del grupo. -Lamentablemente, tienes algo de talento. Así que tendré que soportarte por 6 meses más.-Se detuvo un momento para escribir algo en la lista del curso, seguramente estaba agregando mi nombre a la lista.- Si es que no te expulsan antes- Finalizó, mientras me lanzaba una mirada malvada por encima de sus anteojos. -Va a ser un agradable año, Señora- Dije mirándola, pero aún así encaminándome al grupo. -SEÑORITA, pendejo.- Me reclamó -Da igual- Respondí por encima del hombro.

**POV de Courtney:**

-Lo hace muy bien, ¿No te parece? -Me comentó Geoff.- ¿Qué piensas tu Courtney?

Realmente no sabía si decir la verdad o mentir. Era muy bueno, pero si lo admitía podría quedar en evidencia que me gusta _"¿Qué me gusta? ¡No, apenas lo conozco no me puede gustar! O… ¿Sí?"_

-Debo admitirlo, es excelente - No pude evitar sonreír, me encantaba esa canción, aparte no podía dejarlo en espera mucho más, además ¡Es cierto! Incluso, mis amigas me comentaron algo de lo cual me había percatado pero creí que era una ilusión óptica.

-Chica, te esta dedicando la canción- Dijo muy emocionada Leshawna.

-¡Y! ¡Qué romántico!- Chillaron los clones que se encontraban a la izquierda de Leshawna.

-Como creen, apenas nos conocemos-Dije un poco ruborizada.

-¡Te esta mirando!- Izzy me giró en unos 180° para que pudiera ver lo que decían y, si era cierto me estaba mirando con esos hermosos ojos color mar que me llevan lejos de aquí y no puedo dejar de ver. _"¡Ya basta Courtney, solo es un chico!"_ me dije,**(Yo: que si fuera humano sería Mark Salling, de Glee xd)**

-Nada que ver, él ha estado observando a sus amigos toda la canción…- En eso, en la parte que decía "i think it could be this hypocrisy is beginning to get to me" volvió a mirarme. Pero cuando terminó el verso, se volteó de nuevo a sus amigos.

-Chicas ustedes también…- Les dije, tratando de probar que no era paranoia lo que tenía si no confusión. Para mi suerte, ellas me asintieron. _"¿Qué será lo que me trata de decir?"_

Al rato, Duncan ya había finalizado con la canción, yo me separé de las chicas y fui a ver a mis otros amigos. Pero Duncan ya estaba ahí.

-Que estirada que es la hippie. –Estaba diciendo el muchacho de cresta verde.

-Generalmente no es así.- Comentó un rubio.

-Es cierto, casi siempre pareciera que estuviera drogada.- Se rió un azabache

-Pero creo que te excediste- Dijo un tanto disgustado el moreno que ahora me saludaba invitándome a la conversación.

- Hay algo que no entiendo- Todos se voltearon a verme- ¿Porqué hiciste eso Duncan? ¡La profesora Margarita nunca se había enojado así con nadie, que yo sepa!

Finalicé, mirándolo fijamente a sus bellos ojos tornasol, que ahora tenían un hermoso tono verde azulado.

- Además, ella es una de las mejores profesoras de este establecimiento y…

-Bla, Bla, Bla. Princesa no me sermonees, tan solo le dije la verdad.-Me dijo calmado.

-Es verdad Court. Aunque tengas razón.- Confirmó Geoff-¡Nunca la había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera con Heather o Justin!-Concluyó.

- Deben admitir algo- Intervino Duncan. –Parecía que iba a explotar en llanto.- Río éste.

-Al igual que el mister de Física, hoy en la mañana.- Todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- Intervino Dj, secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado por reír en exceso. – Duncan amigo, ¡Lo hiciste increíble!

El moreno lo rodeó con un brezo y el resto le dieron unas palmadas amigables en la espalda en señal de felicitaciones.

-Es cierto viejo, me cuesta y duele decirlo, pero lo hiciste mejor que yo.- Admitió Trent

-Como crees viejo,¡van a hacer que me ruborice!- Se burló. Pero luego me miró fijamente y suplicante._"¡¿Suplicante? ¿Qué tramara? "_ Yo estaba cruzada de brazos y sonriente al ver esa escena.

-Y tu princesa..¿No me vas a decir nada?- Me seguía mirando con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban.

-Lo hiciste bien para ser un cavernícola sobrino del director.- Dije alzando una ceja, un tanto despectiva_. "Es tan sexy cuando se ofende..¡Basta, Courtney!"_ pensé.

-No me ofendas preciosa.- Simuló ofensa, un tanto afeminado. Cosa que nos hizo reír, incluyéndome, el de verdad era un payaso.

-¿Sabes? Cuando dejas de gritar y fanfarronear, te ves hasta linda. –Comentó con los brazos entrelazados.

-Eres un imbécil

-Gracias, losé

-¡Agh!- Dije inflando los cachetes de la indignación. Los chicos dieron una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Señorita Smith, Su turno por favor, para que prosigamos con la clase… _y se acabe pronto_.- yo asentí, pero la última frase pronunciada por ella fue casi imperceptible.

-¡Claro, señorita, enseguida!

-Claro, señorita, soy tan buena – me imitó. Bastante mal si puedo decir. Me molesté, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo._"Courtney no te rebajes a tu nivel, tranquila inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala….¡Que más da!" _ Me dije.

-¡Uy, mírenme soy un chico malo, por hacer enojar a una hippie! Nuestros amigos se retorcían en el piso de la risa.

-¡Mírenme, soy una estirada amiga de los profesores!

-¡Uy, yo soy un cavernícola que cree que canta!

-¡Ya paren de una vez!- Dijo Geoff levantándose del suelo tratando de dejar de reír.

-Si chicos, creo que me está dando jaqueca, por tantos gritos- Gruño un chico de ojos verdes.

-¡Dile a la princesa fanfarrona que no sea tan fastidiosa!- Exclamó Duncan. -¡Eres un ogro! –Dije molesta cerrando los puños y bajándolos presurosamente la altura de mis rodillas

-¡Tu eres una mimada!-Me respondió un tanto fastidioso.

-Geoff, ¿No encuentras que esto ya es demasiado? Ya dejo de ser divertido, viejo.-Comentó un tanto atemorizado DJ.

-Viejo,¿Cómo no te va a entretener esto?-Dijo el rubio señalándonos. Aunque nosotros seguíamos, paralelos a la transformación.

-¡Mira están que se sacan los ojos!.-Bueno si en realidad esa erala situación.

- ¡Imbécil!

-¡Odiosa!

-¡Te odio!

-Renta un poco de humor. –Dijo despectivamente acercándose a mi.

-¿Es enserio?-Dije acercándome de la misma manera que él cruzada de brazos.

-Princesa, ahora que veo bien tienes un par de ojos muy lindos. –Me miro coquetamente.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunte algo embobada _"¡Que tierno!"_

_-_Si, pero son más lindos tus labios.-Me miro pervertidamente y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

-¡Pervertido!- Chillé levantando mi mano para dejarle un "tierno" recuerdo en su mejilla, cuando una irritante voz me llamó.

-¡Smith, apresúrese ¿Acaso cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?-Grito molesta la hippie drogada.

-Salvado por la anciana – Murmuro un arrogante y aliviado Duncan, pero para su mala suerte lo oí. Solo le lance una mirada de odio para poder ir al escenario.

-Enseguida señorita Margarita, ¿Trent me ayudas con la guitarra?-Puse mi mejor cara de perrito suplicante _"Esto nunca falla_" pensé

-Si, claro- Me respondió amablemente el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude yo princesa? –Cuestionó el chico de ojos aguamarina seductoramente.

-¡NO! –Le grite.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes-Dijo en un tono mexicano **(Yo: estilo el chavo con quiqo xde) **.

Después de esto, me subí al escenario conjunto a Trent para cantar.

**POV de Duncan:**

-Viejo, con todo el respeto que te tengo, debo decirte: Que si sigues así no lograras nada. – Geoff movía su cabeza en desacuerdo.

-Ya veremos Geoff, Ya veremos. –Lo mire con una expresión victoriosa en el rostro, yo sabía que si lograría algo, por que lo noté hoy, cuando le dije lo de sus ojos.

-Chicos, vamos a sentarnos para escuchar a Courtney ¡No quiero que se moleste con nosotros por no prestarle atención! Y _no tenga otra razón para asesinarte_-Dijo un temeroso Moreno, guiándonos a nuestros asientos, las últimas palabras que pronuncio no las entendí muy bien.

-Si, claro ¿pero ella enserio canta?

-Y muy bien, si puedo decir.-Me respondió el rubio rechoncho.

-Si, canta bien y todo, pero no tanto como mi Bridgette que tiene una voz angelical, dulce, radian… -Interrumpió el rubio con sombrero vaquero.

-Ya jeteado, vamos a sentarnos. – Dije burlón, nos sentamos.

En eso la princesa comenzó.

**Every weeks the same**

**Stuck in schoo****l so lame**

**My parents say that I'm lazy**

**Getting up at 8 is crazy**

**Time in school, what to do**

**So unfair**

**So uncool**

**Days too long**

**And I'm holding on**

**Till I hear the bell ring**

**We are gonna turn away**

**We are gonna turn away**

**We're gonna Breakout**

**Let the party start**

**We're gonna stay out**

**Gonna break some hearts**

**We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart**

**Uh oh, all over again.**

**Were gonna wakeup everyone we know**

**We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control**

**Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.**

Yo estaba boquiabierto con la presentación de la princesa, la cual me miraba en cierta frase.

**Hanging out is something we like to do**

**My friends, every mess were into HA**

**These are the last songs that we chose**

**None of them are here to remember you**

**Days too long**

**And I'm holding on**

**Till I hear the bell ring**

**We are gonna turn away**

**We are gonna turn away**

**Were gonna Breakout**

**Let the party start**

**Were gonna stay out**

**Gonna break some hearts**

"_¡Otra vez! ¿Voy a romper algunos corazones? OH, claro que no princesa, todo o contrario..."_ me dije a mi mismo mientras una media sonrisa se posaba en mi cara,

**Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart**

**Uh oh, all over again.**

**Were gonna wakeup everyone we know**

**Were gonna have some fun, gonna lose control**

**Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.**

-Gracias-Finalizó con una sonrisa que se esbozaba en sus labios, bajando del escenario y acercándose a sus amigas, las cuales la abrazaban y felicitaban, se podían escuchar un par de chillidos, pero ya nadie se inmutaba, todos sabíamos que provenían de ese par de clones que se hacen llamar Katie y Sadie. Luego, se separo de ellas y se dirigió en dirección a nosotros.

-Duncan, cierra la boca amigo que se te cae la baba.-Dijo DJ cerrándomela. "¿Ah, De que esta hablando este grandote?"

-No digas estupideces-Dije reaccionando y limpiando un pequeño hilo de saliva que corría por el extremo de mi labio.

-¿y qué les pareció chicos?

Preguntó una morena apoyando su codeen el hombro de Trent, que se encontraba con ella "¡OH, princesa será mejor que saques tu codo de Elvis, si no quieres que pasen cosas feas!" pensé con rabia, y sintiendo como la rabia y los celos se apoderaban de mi rostro. _"¿Celos? Duncan Riordan Nunca a sentido, ni sentirá celos"_

-Excelente Courtney- Dijo Geoff aplaudiéndola.

-Mejor que otras veces-Comentó DJ. Ella lo miro asesina.

-Es broma, es broma- La calmo el grandote entre risas.

-Gracias, estuve practicando un poco – Dijo un tanto engreída.

-Que modesta-Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Tú cállate, que no eres el mejor para hablar de modestia. –Me respondió despectiva.

-Hablando de modestia, al parecer alguien se sintió intimidada por mi estupenda "performance" –La mire arrogante y alzando una ceja. Al parecer, le molesta eso _"Como me gusta que se moleste_" Me dije.

-Nadie se puede intimidar con tanto ruido- Me contesto burlona.

-¡Ja! Hace poco dijiste que te había encantado, primor, no lo puedes negar.

-Corrige, lo hiciste bien para un cavernícola sin sentido de la afinación o de la armonía – Me recrimino la princesa con su dedo índice.

-No te pases princesa, que yo sepa ustedes solo saben pintarse las uñas, peinarse y servir de bonito.

-Eres asqueroso, ahora sabes que no todas son iguales –Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Claro, tu no sirves para ninguna de las anterior…-No pude terminar la frase, ya que sentían dolor fuerte y punzante en la entre pierna.

-¡¿Pero qué…?-Grite retorciéndome en el suelo. _"¡¿Pero qué dije?"_

-Creo, que te pasaste viejo.-Me reprocho Geoff arrodillándose a mi lado.

-¿Tu crees? ¡Aush! – Respondí sarcástico aún quejándome.

-¡No te soporto!-Me gritó enfurecida y después me pateo, nuevamente, la ingle. _"Ruda…Me gusta ¡Aush!" _pensé mientra seguía retorciéndome.

Luego de que finalizara la clase con la hippie molesta, la última del día, y que yo terminara de retorcerme, salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Amigo, con los chico pensábamos, ya que eres nuevo en la ciudad, mostrarte los mejores lugares para divertirse, en este aburrido lugar-Me ofreció Elvis.

-Podría ser, tendría que "pedirle" el auto a mi querido tío Chris –Dije fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Cuál, esa chatarra del estacionamiento?-Dijo el rubio indicando con el pulgar un auto completamente oxidado.

-No, yo estoy hablando del BMW rojo intenso descapotable, que tiene guardado en la cochera. –Dije alzando una ceja y colocando mis puños frente a ellos.

-¡Así se habla viejo!- Dijeron al unísono chocando sus puños con los míos.

-¡Hey, Courtney!- Llamó Geoff haciendo señales para que viniera hacia acá. La princesa que recién salía del salón de música junto con sus amigas, y luego de ver al vaquero haciendo gestos, se encaminó al grupo.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos…y Duncan?-Dijo prácticamente vomitando mi nombre.

-Con los chicos conversamos, y decidimos llevar a Duncan a conocer la ciudad, Tú, Bridgette y Gwen ¿quisieran acompañarnos?- Pregunto colocando cara de suplica, al parecer no quería separase ni un momento de su noviecita _"Que patético…Yo nunca me dejaría dominar por una chica"_

-Lo siento Geoff, nos encantaría, sobretodo a Bridgette-Lo miro pícaramente. –Pero tenemos que terminar el trabajo de historia, sobre mitología romana.

Hizo un gesto de asco, sacando su pequeña lengüita.

-Ah, OK- Dijo un decepcionado Geoff, pero de pronto se le iluminó la cara-¿Qué te parece, si a las 5 nos vemos en el Bowling?

-Claro, ahí nos vemos. Voy a buscar a Bridge y Gwen. Chau chicos y cavernícola.- Se despidió alejándose de nosotros.

-Ella me ama. –Dije enarcando una ceja, los chicos solo rieron y seguimos caminando.

-¡Miren ahí va el sobrino preferido del director! ¿Quién iba a pensar que el engreído director Chris Mcclean tenga por pariente a un criminal?- Un moreno alto, de ojos azules y con apariencia de mayor, seguramente perteneciente a uno de los 3 Cuartos Medios del colegio, al parecer, quería provocarme.

-¿Geoff, escuchaste algo? –Dije sarcástico al rubio que se encontraba a mi lado.

- No ¿y tu DJ?

-Tampoco.- Y seguimos caminando. Pero al parecer el chico quería una remodelación sin anestesia en su cara.

-Al parecer, el señor Riordan es igual de cobarde que su tío, esto debe ser algo de familia.-Dijo con compasión _"Ahora si se paso"_

-Chicos, no encuentran que la cara de nuestro amigo_... ¿Como se llama?_ –Les pregunte a mis nuevos amigos.

-_Justin_

-… Necesita una reconstrucción –Proseguí golpeando mi puño con mi palma. Los chicos solo asintieron e hicieron una mueca de satisfacción

-¡Uy! Miren que miedo tengo- Se burló sarcástico el ojiazul.

-OH, amigo abras deseado no meterte conmigo.

**POV de Courtney:**

-Voy a buscar a Bridge y Gwen. Chau chicos y cavernícola.

Después de hablar con los chicos, y organizar la salida de esta tarde, me dirigí al salón de arte, y espere afuera que saliera una rubia conjunto a una gótica de cabello azul.

Mientras esperaba, escuche unos objetos caer, seguramente fue…

-¡Bridgette!- Me lo suponía.

-Lo siento, Gwen –Dijo entre risas una rubia de ojos miel.

-Si como no.-Rodó los ojos una gótica cubierta de pintura rosada "¡¿Rosada?"

-¡OH, por dios, Gwen! ¿Qué te pasó?- Le pregunté mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Nada solo que la señorita "Le falta color"- Hizo comillas en estas últimas palabras – Tratando de mejorar nuestra escultura, me derramó pintura ¿No se nota?- Gwen estaba muy molesta, ya que el rosado es uno de los colores que más odia.

-En serio, lo siento, sentí que le faltaba un poco de color. ¿Me perdonas? –La rubia se arrodillo y, colocando ambas manos juntas y suplico.

-Te perdono…-Dijo la gótica haciendo que la rubia se levantara emocionada y le brillaran los ojos- Pero me tienen que ayuda r a sacarme el…rosado.

Dijo asqueada la chica de los mechones azul. Nosotras asentimos y reímos, y cuando terminamos de sacarle todo rastro de rosado, nos dirigimos a la salida, mientras les contaba lo sucedido en la clase de música y la invitación que nos habían hecho los muchachos, vi aun guapo chico colgado en el arco de futbol por sus… ¿calzoncillos?

-¿Chicas ese no es…?

-¡Justin! –Las tres corrimos a socorrerlo.

-¡OH, por dios Justin! ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunte preocupada al tiempo en que las tres lo bajábamos del arco.

-El chico nuevo, su querido amiguito, se atrevió a colgarme.-Dijo soberbio.

-Alguna razón tuvo que tener…-Comentó Bridge. Lo miramos incrédulas.

-Yo solo le dije la verdad-Dijo con el orgullo bien abajo.-Deberían cuidarse de el chicas, al parecer es un buscapleitos.

Nosotras solo nos miramos confundidas _"¿Qué le habrá dicho Justin a Duncan para que el haya hecho esto? Sabemos que es un cavernícola, pero él no es capaz de hacer eso… ¿O sí?" _ Pensé.

-Pobrecito- Dijo Bridgette con una mueca de compasión.

-¡Quién sabe que le abra dicho a Duncan!-Comentó Gwen.

-Pero que tal si Justin en realidad le dijo algo inofensivo y Duncan…-Fui interrumpida por la gótica _"¡Qué no saben que eso es de mala educación!"_ pensé molesta.

-Courtney, hasta tu sabes que Justin es capaz de provocar a cualquiera.

-Por que crees que salió con Heather y Lindsay- Rió Bridge.

-Tienen razón, pero igual se excedió y… ¿Gwen que haces?

-¡Saco fotos!-Dijo como si nada con su celular en mano.

-¿A qué?- Preguntó extrañada

-Alos tiernos calzoncillos del más popular del colegio.- El chico había perdido una buena parte de sus boxer al bajarlo del arco.

-¿Es mi idea o son de conejitos?- Pregunte riendo.

-Si, al parecer el misterioso y guapo Justin, tiene un lado infantil-Rió Bridgette, seguida por nosotras.

-¿Gwen quisieras ir a almorzar a nuestra casa? –Preguntó la rubia que estaba a mi lado, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, otra vez.

-¡Porfis! Así podremos terminar el trabajo de mitología romana, ¿Si? ¡Vamos anda!- La miré haciendo ojitos de gatito.

-¡Bueno voy, pero yo hago el postre!- Se señaló con su dedo índice muy engreída y nosotras la miramos burlonamente.

-Claro Heather, envenénanos con tu postre.- Se mofó Bridgette mientras caminábamos a nuestra casa.

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Si sé que me demore mucho pero tenía tantas ideas que no sabia como juntarlas todas para que surgiera esto XD Aunque creo que no me quedo muy bueno xP Bueno dejn REVIEWS :D Los qiero!**

**Pd: El proximo cap habra más de DXC xde SOY UNA FANATICA XD!**

**Atte. Consuue!**


	3. Leyendas y descubrimientos

**Hola chicos sorry por no actualizar antes, es que me habia vuelto una ermitaña en estas vacaciones de invierno y necesitaba con urgencia rehacer mi vida social si no hubiera terminado siendo mejor amiga de mi hermana y eso si qe seria penoso ñ.ñ xd No broma pero no se extrañaba a mis amigas y a mi curso que adoro xde 33 2ªAtodorritmo los adoros :D xde un besote a todosdifruten el cap.**

**D****ejen reviews! :D Atte Consue..!**

**DISSCLAIMER: TDI no me pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, y a Teletoon**

**POV de Bridgette:**

Estábamos en mi casa junto con Gwen y Courtney, ya habíamos terminado de comer, fregamos, secamos y guardamos los platos, subimos a la sala de estar y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo.

-¿Cuánto nos falta chicas? –Pregunté mientras nos servía café a las tres.

-No mucho, nos queda tan sólo la leyenda de Dionisio- Me dijo Courtney estirando los brazos.

-¿Y de que trata?- Quise saber.

-Es otra de las tantas maneras de explicar la creación del ser humano, y porque tenemos esa percepción de las cosas buenas y malas –Me respondió Gwen.

-¿Y tu qué tienes Court?

-Bueno, tengo la leyenda un poco más explicita vean:

"_Leyenda de Dionisio:_

_Es el centro de la secta órfica, trata hijo de Júpiter y Perséfora, el cuál escapaba de los crueles titanes mediante diversas metamorfosis y, que transformado en toro fue destrozado por ellos._

_Júpiter, furioso con lo que los titanes le habían hecho a su hijo, fulminó a los titanes con uno de sus rayos y como éstos además de destrozar a Dionisio, absorbieron la vida de este Dios, el género humano que surgió de las cenizas lleva en si mismo, el doble principio del bien y el mal. Según esta, el cuerpo (elemento titán) es una tumba o una cárcel para el alma (elemento dionísico)"_

-Es muy interesante- Dije con un tono pensativo, mientras me frotaba el mentón. Ese gesto era muy típico de mí, según las chicas, aparte de ser bastante torpe, también soy muy ingeniosa _"y amigable" _pensé.

-Es demasiado bella, además cuando se refiere a los dos elementos que rigen al ser humano, tiene un punto de vista muy realista.-Dijo una muy entusiasmada castaña.

-Mm...Como ya dije es otra de las tantas maneras que ha creado el hombre para explicar nuestra existencia, es un tema un tanto común y monótono.- Opinó un chica de labios azul oscuro, mientras agregaba un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su café _"¿Tan malo me quedo?"_

-Además, es un tanto exagerado, pero no importa incluye lo que dijiste Court al trabajo y eso nos dará un par de puntos bases, y con eso aseguramos un 7 **(Yo: en Chile la nota máxima es un 7)**- Agregó, esbozando algo así como una sonrisa, la gótica que ahora sorbía un poco de su café.

-En cierto modo Gwen tiene razón, mi rendimiento ha bajado mucho desde que salgo con Geoff, aunque no entiendo porque-Comenté ingenua.

-¡Como no van a disminuir tus calificaciones, si en todas las clases te mandas mensajitos vía papelitos…- Dijo Courtney.

-O más bien chat Prehistórico- La interrumpió Gwen.

-Gracias Gwen- Agradeció la de tez bronceada entre dientes y un tanto molesta **(Yo: estilo anime cuando se le inflama la sien)**. La gótica la miro con una expresión de "de nada" un tanto burlona, cosa que provocó que la morena rodara los ojos y siguiera con su sermón.

-Y no te concentras, además llega a ser frustrante oír las risitas y los sonidos de los piquitos. –Concluyó. Me regaño tal cual mi madre, haciéndome soltar una pequeña risita.

-Lo siento, mamá.- Gwen se integró a mi risa mientras que Courtney nos miraba resentida.

-Nunca más ocupare medios de comunicación prehistóricos con mi novio, ni los distraeré con pequeños besitos tránsfugos- Me mofé _"Duncan tiene razón, es muy divertido hacerla enojar"_ reí para mí.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Que gracioso –Rió sarcástica.-Mejor terminemos con el trabajo para que vayamos a juntarnos con los chicos.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo!-Dije recordando el acuerdo.

-Claro, a nuestra amiga no se le puede borrar el hecho de que va a salir con Duncan-Enarcó una ceja la gótica.

-Tu sabes que no Gwen, además, te estarías refiriendo a ti y a Bridgette, que no pueden despegarse de sus novios ni por casualidad-Respondió Court, y extrañamente nos dejo sin palabras, claro aunque yo ya había encontrado una:

-Touché **(Yo: O como se escriba xde) **

La morena, colocando nuevamente los ojos en blanco, pero esta vez sonriendo, bebió de un sorbo su taza de café y procedió a sentarse para terminar de escribir el informe. Mientras la chica de los mechones azul y yo nos reíamos bajito.

Luego de una hora más de arduo trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación al proyecto, estaba listo, finalizado, terminado, hecho. ¡Por fin! La redacción era acabada y perfecta, al igual que la ortografía y la presentación. Para ser uno de los pocos trabajos que hacemos juntas, como un equipo, quedo perfecto.

-¿Portada? –Preguntaba una castaña con libreta en mano, tal ejecutiva en una empresa.

-Lista, impecable y completa –Respondí, colocándola en la mesa ratona, dentro de una carpeta muy refinada perteneciente a la castaña.

-Perfecto- Dijo trazando un tic en la libreta-¿Introducción y desarrollo?

-Introducción: Breve, pero atrayente. Desarrollo: Extenso, prolijo, elocuente, coherente e interesante- Habló esta vez la gótica, que estaba a mi derecha, archivando el preciado trabajo.

-OK ¿Conclusión, imágenes y bibliografía?

-Conclusión, una sola palabra: .- Informé emocionada, provocando la risa de mis dos amigas.

-Imágenes en perfecto orden, sin manchas y en alta calidad, prácticamente idénticas a una fotografía. – Notificó La chica de mechones azules.

-Entonces lo único que nos faltaría sería la bibliografía, que se esta imprimiendo en este momento- Nos avisó mientras, con premura y delicadeza extrajo el oficio recién impreso.

-¡Listo! – Las tres chocamos nuestras palmas. Estábamos realmente muy orgullosas de nuestro trabajo.

-Chicas, estuve pensando… -Comenté para distraernos un poco, además el tema me había estado invadiendo mi linda cabecita sin poder salirse del todo.

-¿En qué, en lo hermoso que quedo nuestro trabajo?- Presumía una muy realizada Courtney, con sus ojos más brillantes que se jactaban del informe previamente hecho.

-¿OH en tu noviecito?- Preguntó una muy divertida Gwen, por las caras de la castaña.

-Algo parecido, más bien, nos incluye a TODAS-Dije mirándolas fijamente, aunque ellas se miraron entre si, sin entender que era lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Todas…todas? –Cuestionó una nerviosa chica de ojos obsidiana, tragando un poco de saliva. Yo solo asentí sonriente.

-Explícate - Pidió la gótica cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno…-Comencé - ¿Se acuerdan que una parte de la leyenda de Dionisio, y a lo que respecta más a la secta órfica?

Ambas asintieron, pero sus rostros aún derramaban confusión por los poros.

-¿Qué hay con eso? – Pregunto la trigueña, la cual estaba muy expectante a mi respuesta.

-Tranquila, la base de esta secta es a leyenda ¿Correcto?, y esta dice que, el ser humano esta constituido por dos elementos…- Fui interrumpida por la gótica, que seguía indiferente a mi monólogo.

-El titán, que vendría ser el cuerpo o la arte externa de de las personas, y el elemento Dionisio, el cual vendría siendo el alma o el interior.-Completó.

-Exactamente – Ratifiqué.

-Reformulo la pregunta, ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Insistió la chica de ojos obsidiana.

-¿Me dejan continuar?, bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que el elemento titán es la tumba para el elemento Dionisio, y eso puede llevarse a cabo en la actualidad, más explícitamente, que la apariencia que tienen las personas o como se muestran a la sociedad, esconde el verdadero ser de estas.- La dos chicas que estaban tomando café mientras escuchaban atentamente mi punto de vista, seguían un tanto confundidas.

-Tomemos a nuestros amigos como conejillos de indias.- reí, ellas me acompañaron y aceptaron

-Por ejemplo Owen: Puede que sea un regordete comilón, que lo único que piensa es tener siquiera alguna mísera de alimento en su estómago, aparte de ser un tanto "gaseoso"-Con mi pulgar y mi índice, me apreté mi nariz haciendo n movimiento con mi mano libre, donde la movía de arriba abajo rápidamente.

-Muy cierto, pero…-Dijo la gótica haciendo que retornara a la explicación.

-Pero, por debajo de esa gruesa capa de grasa y kilos de peso, se encuentra una de las personas más dulces y tiernas que hemos conocido, alegre y simpática.-Sonreí, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire proseguí.

-Al igual que Geoff puede ser increíblemente fiestero, parrandero, un tanto bobo, con abdominales de acero, increíblemente guapo y travieso; pero en el fondo es muy dulce, atento, infantil, romántico. ¡Es tan perfecto!- Finalicé entre suspiro _"¡Cuánto lo amo!"_ me dije.

-Bájate de tu nube, Bridge- Se mofo una castaña sacándome de mis pensamientos. Solo atiné a sonreír embobada.

-Aunque tienes razón-Añadió Gwen- Trent, por ejemplo, es muy guapo, simpático, amigable y tiene el valor para pararse en un escenario. Pero en el fondo es meloso, un romántico empedernido y un tanto tímido.

Ambas nos reímos de lo cursi y empalagoso que sonaban nuestros comentarios. Aunque esas tiernas y enamoradas risas fueron interrumpidas por un burló y un tanto receloso comentario.

-¡Chicas, el amor se les esta subiendo a la cabeza! ¡Cu-cú!- Bromeó una morena mientras giraba su índice al lado de su sien, en señal de locura- Razonen, ¡son sólo chicos!-Recalcó mientras revoloteaba sus ojos color ónix.

-¿Y que hay de ti?-Dijo alzando una ceja sonriente la oji-negra que estaba contigua a mi.

-¿Qué hay de qué?- Inquirió escéptica Courtney.

-¡De Duncan Riordan! – Exclamé con un tono obvio- Es lindo, apuesto, con un aire de chico malo y rudo que te derrite, al cual es inevitable sucumbir en sus garras por el hecho de la obsesión que tiene con ellos mismo un tanto narcisista,__**la ****psicopatía de insensibilidad, impulsividad y búsqueda de riesgo**_**, **__y _**la decepcionante naturaleza explotadora de un maquiavélico**___que es irresistible__.- Sentí la mirada un tanto perpleja y aterrorizada de mis compañeras._

_-¿Qué?, lo leí de aquí-Dije mostrando una revista donde salía un chico muy apuesto y en letras grandes amarillas salía__:"Chicos malos y el porqué de su atractivo"__. Provocando un suspiro de serenidad en mis amigas._

_-Si, pero en todo caso, yo NUNCA estaría con un chico así, ni en mi peor pesadilla. No me gusta ese estereotipo.-Aclaró la chica de ojos obsidiana cruzada de brazos._

_-¿Estás segura? – La miramos incrédulas y un tanto desafiantes la peli-azul y yo._

-Ya, esta bien, lo admito quizás si me gusten los chicos malos, pero es que esa sensación de adrenalina, peligro y lo anarquistas que son los hace tan, tan…sexy- Dijo soñadora y resignada nuestra Court.- Pero esto no viene al caso.

-Claro que sí, ya que tú lo juzgas por su exterior, es decir su parte "Titán"- Rebatí-Siendo que no has sido capaz de intentar conocer su parte "Dionisia.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente para afirmar que NO me agrada, es fastidioso, molesto, engreído, pervertido, degenerado, inmaduro, ¡además de ser el único chico que conozco que haya hecho enojar a la miss Margarita!- Dijo ya abrumada por mi insistencia.

-Pero ahí hay algo de lo cual tú no te has dado cuenta-Interrumpió perspicazmente la gótica.

-¿De qué?- Preguntamos al unísono la castaña y yo sin comprender en totalidad el punto de la oji-negra.

-Bridgette, yo pensé que tu sabías pero bien, de lo que no te has dado cuenta es de que Duncan SOLO te molesta a TI- Dijo Gwen encogiéndose de brazos.

-¡Es cierto! Si, si me había dado cuenta, pero no te había entendido-Expliqué mientras sacaba mi lengua avergonzada.

-Es muy tierno, aunque infantil, de su parte-Agregó la peli-azul.

**POV de Courtney:**

Me sentía un tanto excluida en la conversación, ya que ellas opinaban de Duncan como si a mi me importase siquiera su presencia, cosa que NO es así, obviamente. Además helecho de que SOLO me moleste a mi lo hace aún más impertinente y abominable. Y al parecer ellas no se han dado cuenta de eso, tosí para poder llamar la atención de mis amigas.

-¡Si, pero eso lo hace más detestable aún!- Dije alzando la voz.

-Courtney, Courtney, ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta que esto es igual que en primero? –Me dijo la rubia como si le estuviera explicando a una niña

-¡Claro que no es igual, por lo menos a esa edad los chicos siempre seguían a las chicas, y compartían sus útiles con ellas, en cambio Duncan es un pedante presumido que me molesta todo el día, hasta me puso un apodo, es tan inmaduro! –Mi cara tenía ya la apariencia de un tomate, prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas. Ambas me miraron desentendidas.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné

-Amiga, te hemos dicho en todas las formas posibles que eso es algo bueno ¿Cómo no lo entiendes?-Dijo ya estresada la oji-miel que me rodeaba con un brazo.

-Además, si, es distinto, porqué Duncan no tiene 6 años, sino 16, por lo tanto debes entender que la forma de expresarse es distinta.-Agregó con un tono sabio la gótica que también me rodeaba con su brazo,

-Ósea, que u-ustedes c-creen q-que…-Tartamudee nerviosa _"¡¿Nerviosa yo? Claro que no, ni siquiera es atractivo, no claro que no, él es guapísimo, no Courtney calla, subconsciente no me traiciones ahora!"_ Dentro de mí se llevaba a cabo una lucha para explicar que es lo que me pasaba en ese minuto. En donde iba ganando…

-¡No es obvio!-Gritaron felices la gótica con la surfista, mientras me encaminaban a mi habitación y me sentaban en la silla de mi escritorio. –Ahora, hay que prepararnos para juntarnos con los chicos en el Bowling…

-Pero antes, te vamos a dejar hermosa para tu encuentro con nuestro amiguito Riordan- Interrumpió la gótica a la rubia, alzando ambas cejas con picardía.

Trague saliva y solo atiné a decir: ¡Ayuda! –con voz chillona **(YO: estilo Alvin y las ardillas)**


	4. ¿Peligro? ¿Héroe? ¿Duncan?

**Hola aqui esta el cuarto capitulo,se que el anterior fue muy corto pero espero que ete les guste **** Un beso.**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a todos esos rotos ordinarios que nos gritan cosas depravadas en la calle cuando vamos caminando son unos cobardes y bueno esto va dedicados a ustedes :P **

**D****ejen reviews! :D Atte Consue..!**

**DISSCLAIMER: TDI no me pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, y a Teletoon**

**¿Peligro?¿Héroe?¿Duncan?**

**POV de Gwen:**

De antemano, sabíamos que Courtney no se iba a dejar maquillar ni siquiera que les escogiéramos la ropa, por ello, decidimos llevarla sigilosamente a su habitación y la sentamos claro atamos sus manos y pies para que no pudiera escapar, sé que suena un tanto exagerado y maléfico, además de tener un aire a secuestro, pero ¡Courtney es imposible!

La retuvimos en la silla por un corto periodo, al tiempo en que escogíamos la ropa, el maquillaje incluido el delineador negro, tenía que ponerle algo de mi esencia, y un perfume con olor a jazmín y flores silvestres, con un olor un tanto dulzón pero delicioso. Si aunque nuestra maniobra es de dementes, es muy interesante, hasta divertido.

-Creo que ya esta, ¿Qué dices Gwen? –Preguntó jadeante pero radiante la oji-miel**(Yo: hizo un verso sin mayo esfuerzo :D)**.

-¡Shre vge hergmousafg!-Respondí con los ojos brillosos, como una madre mira a su hija orgullosa.

-¿AH?-Pregunto Bridgette desentendida

-¡Gwen, tu sabes que no se habla con la boca llena!- Me reprochó la castaña, que estaba con un pitillo oscuro, una polera blanca con un par franjas de diversos colore, una botas que sobrepasaban por unos 10 centímetros sus tobillos, y un polerón con capucha negro con el cierre hasta la mitad, y una parca sin mangas plateadas.

-¡Lo siento, mamá!- Dije irónica, tragando una cucharada de cereal con leche. – Te ves hermosa Court.

-Gracias-Retribuyó sonrojada- ¿Y ustedes a que hora se cambian?-Inquirió suspicaz.

-¿Nosotras? –Cuestionó Bridgette fingiendo sorpresa, aunque una muy irreal sorpresa, para sincera, Bridgette era pésima actriz.

-Si ustedes- Respondió odiosa Courtney con una mueca indescifrable, aunque se reflejaba en sus ojos lo que pensaba. _"Se lo que piensas Muajaja, Gwen no seas mala con la buenacita de Court, además tu también estas pensando lo mismo: Obvio"_

-Nosotras ya estamos listas, ¿No es así?-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo para seguirle el juego.

-Claro que sí, como veo que es tarde llamaré a un taxi para que nos lleve ¿les parece bien?-Pregunte mientras marcaba el número le devolvía el guiño

-Si, supongo-Digo a regañadientes la morena. Luego de llamar al taxista, nos sentamos en la sala a esperar.

-Courtney, no te enojes que te van a salir arrugas- Dijo divertida la rubia, que tan solo veía como bufaba la chica de ojos ónix. De pronto se escuchan un par de bocinazos, miro por la ventana y veo un automóvil negro con un letrero que decía "Taxi"

-Chicas ya llego el taxi, salgamos-Tome a ambas muchachas de la mano y nos subimos al vehículo.

-Buenas tardes señoritas ¿En que les puedo servir?-Pregunto amablemente el conductor de apariencia de treintañero, bastante encantador.

-Al casino SOL, por favor- Pidió amablemente Bridgette.

-Entendido.-Asintió el señor.

-Courtney ¿Puedes llamar a los chicos y avisarles que vamos saliendo?- Pregunto con cara de perrito la rubia que hablo hace unos segundos atrás, ofreciéndoles el teléfono.

-Si, ya que-Respondió mientras rodaba los ojos y tomaba el aparato. Al ver el acto de la castaña, con disimulo le cerré un ojo a la oji-miel; la segunda parte del plan se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Emm...Bridge, no encuentro el número de tu noviecito y Trent no me contesta- Dijo súbitamente Courtney, sin entender.

-Que raro… ¡Déjame ver!- Entonces la rubia le arrebato de las manos el móvil, para "revisar" así la agenda de contactos- Ahora que recuerdo, Geoff perdió su teléfono y se compro uno hace poco y aún no lo grabo, y a Trent se le acabó la batería esta mañana, así que….

-¿Así que, qué?-Pregunto suspicaz.

-¡Así que vas a tener que llamar a Duncan!-le respondí a la oji-gris con una sonrisa en maliciosa en la cara, aunque al parecer, no le agrado mucho la idea.

-¿Porque no lo llaman ustedes mejor?-Nos miro enfurecida por nuestra actitud, cruzada de brazos despreciando el teléfono que nuevamente le ofrecíamos.

-Porque nosotros no le agradamos tanto como tú-Dije enarcando una ceja con una media sonrisa esbozada en mi rostro.-Vamos Courtney, por nosotras-Supliqué haciendo un puchero con el labio. Sabíamos que la morena no se podía resistir a nuestras súplicas aunque sean por algo "despiadado" y que según ella son intentos en vano; esta puso sus ojos en blanco, dio un bufido y tomó el teléfono, buscó el número del oji-azul y marcó.

-Esta me las van a pagar-Musitó con mirándonos con rencor, lo cuál nos sacó una risita traviesa.

**POV Normal:**

En el taxi, la castaña marcó el número del punk mientras sus acompañantes vitoreaban por dentro al ver cumplida la segunda fase de su plan.

_****Ring Ring Ring****_

_-¿Bridge?- Preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_-Ojala…-Gruñó la castaña- ¿Duncan?_

_-¿Princesa? ¡Vaya quien se lo hubiera imaginado, al parecer si te gusto!-Dijo coqueto y burlón el chico._

_-Para que lo sepas reobligaron, y segundo ni en tus mejores sueños me gustarías-Refutó la morena._

_-Uy, tranquila preciosa ¿Para que me necesitas, quieres que te vaya a ver?-Inquirió con el mismo tono de hace unos instantes._

_-Mira yo no te llame por gusto, ¿OK? Ahora diles a los chicos que vamos en camino y que nos esperen arriba en el "Boulevard".-Ordenó con molestia la chica de ojos obsidiana._

_-Como usted ordene su majestad.- Contestó el punk alejándose un tanto del teléfono para informarle a sus amigos, la chica pudo oír lo que éste decía y lo que le respondían, entre ello: "No la dejes ir tan fácil", "Parece que tenías razón viejo" y "Ya cállense, si sé que soy irresistible" y múltiples risas. Courtney fastidiada, tosió fingidamente para recobrar la atención del chico._

_-¿Qué pasa preciosa, me extrañaste acaso?-Pregunto aún más seductor y divertido que antes._

_-Todo el tiempo- Dijo sarcástica._

_-Yo sabía que te gustaba-Se mofo enarcando una de sus cejas el oji-azul, aunque claro, la morena no lo podía ver._

_-¿Acaso no entiendes sarcasmo? A mí no me gustan los criminales petulantes como tú, además dile a Geoff que Bridgette necesita hablar con él-Respondió nerviosa y sonrojada la trigueña tratando de redimirse de lo preguntado por el rebelde._

_-Como digas preciosa, nos vemos-Dicho esto le tiro un beso estrepitoso por el teléfono y llamó al rubio que estaba a su lado con el moreno de ojos verdes._

_-Eres un imbécil-Reclamó la chica de tez oliva, mientras le contestaba un chico de ojos azules._

_-¿Court? ¿Qué hice ahora?-Cuestionó un tanto preocupado._

_-Tu no, Geoff ¡Ash!- Rezongó Courtney-Solo dile a Duncan que es un idiota y que lo odio._

_-bueno, no hay problema. Dun…-Comenzó el novio de Bridgette_

_-Geoff, aquí esta Bridgette-Interrumpió._

_-¡OH, claro!-Asintió este mientras saludaba a su novia._

_***La castaña repasó el móvil a la rubia que estaba a su derecha, la cuál comienza a hablar muy melosamente con su "amorcito"***_

-¿Y? –preguntó la gótica

-¿Y? – Repitió la pregunta la castaña mirándola molesta y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y que dijeron los chicos?

-¡Ah, eso! Nada que bien que nos esperan en el "Boulevard"- Dijo mientras resoplaba uno de sus mechones castaños que precipitaba en su rostro. La gótica vio por un momento el rostro de la trigueña y comenzó a reír sin razón, o… ¿con razón?

-¿De que te ríes?-Pregunto desentendida y no muy molesta.

-T-tu…t-tu c-cara-No pudo terminar la frase porque fue invadida nuevamente por la carcajadas. La morena la sacudió tratando de parar el ataque un tanto esquizofrénico de risa que tenía su amiga.

-¡¿PERO GWEN, que diablos te sucede?- Preguntó ya alterada Courtney mientras seguía zamarreando a la peli-azul.

-¡Courtney, desde que hablaste con Duncan has estado roja como un tomate!-Dijo señalando los pómulos de esta.

-¿Qué enserio?-La castaña tocándose las mejillas sintiendo, efectivamente, que estas ardían, luego se miro en el espejo retrovisor del taxi donde el conductor veía la escena de reojo.

-Señor ¿estoy muy colorada?-Preguntó silenciosamente la misma, mientras se miraba al espejo y, moviendo sus manos como un abanico, aireándose para disminuir y calmar el enrojecimiento.

-Emm… ¿Le miento o soy sincero?-Cuestionó incómodo.

-Mienta.

-¡Wow, señorita esta horriblemente pálida parece un fantasma castaño ¿segura que no es un zombie?- Respondió fingidamente el taxista.

-OK. Ya entendí, no es necesario exagerar ¿Enserio estoy tan mal?-Lo vio preocupada, al fondo se podía escuchar el cuchicheo de la rubia con su novio junto con las risas dementes y casi sin aliento de la gótica que veía entretenida la escena. El automovilista solo asintió riendo.

-¡Uf!-Suspiró entre risas la peli-azul, tratando de que esta parara.

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras así?- Inquirió Gwen alzando su ceja izquierda y sonriendo pícaramente

-No dijo nada, y para tu información eso no era un "sonrojo"- Hizo comillas la trigueña- estaba roja de rabia por lo idiota que es ese Duncan Riordan.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, inflando los cachetes y dándome la espalda.

-¡Si seguro y yo soy la reina Gwendollyn de Inglaterra!- Se burlo haciendo gesto con las manos **(Yo: Estilo manos de jazz :P Si quieren saber ven SPECTACULAR!)**

_-_¡Ya para Gwen, tu sabes que no es así!-Bufó la morena dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo a la pálida que estaba a su lado.

-Claro que sí es así, ¡Sino no estarías tan nerviosa!-Siguió mofándose la gótica.

-¿Quedo claro? Bien, nosotras ya estamos llegando acuérdate del "p-l-a-n"-Dijo entrecortado la rubia que ya se despedía.-Un beso, te quiero Geoff.

Dicho esto cerró su celular y lo guardó en embolso que la chica de ojos obsidiana llevaba, ya que ni ella ni Gwen habían traído el suyo.

-¿Qué tanto hablaban tu y tu "amorcito", Bridge? ¿Y que era eso de un plan?-Cuestionó con intriga Courtney. Gwen con los ojos muy abiertos miro a Bridgette insinuando que había "metido la pata".

-Emm...e-esto…-La rubia solo tartamudeaba y le devolvía un vistazo repentino a la peli-azul para que la ayudara, o más bien salvara de esa situación.

-Un plan p-para….¡Para que Dj y Katie salieran!-La gótica chasqueo sus dedos de la mano izquierda sonriente con cara de "¿No es obvio?"- ¡Daah!

-¡Si, si eso!-Agregó la oji-miel tratando de persuadir a la castaña.

-¡OH, que bien!-Comentó aprensiva la chica de tez bronceada. La rubia con la peli-azul suspiraron aliviadas. ¡Por culpa de la primera, casi sale a la vista el plan que con ayuda de sus respectivos novios habían ideado!

-Señoritas ya llegamos-interrumpió sus pensamientos el guapo taxista.

-OK ¿Cuánto es?-Preguntó Court, mientras sacaba su billetera del bolso.

-Por ser usted, y por hacerme reír en todo el recorrido…$1500 por las 3-Comentó afable y simpático, **(Yo: En chile 1500 pesos es MUY barato, ya que prácticamente les cobro 500$ a cada una: UNA GANGA XD) **regalándole una hermosa y sexy sonrisa a sus pasajeras provocando el escape de un sonoro suspiro.

-¡Wow, Muchas, Muchas, Muchas gracias! ¡Se paso!-En eso la rubia junto con la gótica le otorgaron un tierno y amable beso. Lo que produjo el asombro y una risa nerviosa por parte del taxista el cual se despidió de ellas y les dejo su tarjeta por cualquier encargo que tuvieran.

-¡Adiós!-Gritaron las tres a un tiempo, mientras agitaban de un lado a otro sus finas manos, viéndola automovilista alejarse.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos- Dijo una chica rubia de polerón celeste, unos jeans de color claro ajustados (pitillos), polera manga tres cuarto blanca, y zapatillas del mismo color.

-Entonces vamos-Señaló entusiasmada la morena mientras avanzaba. Aprovechando la prisa de Courtney, la gótica de chaqueta negra, botas negras, pantalón oscuro, maquillaje del mismo tono aunque con retoques azules, polera azul marino y guantes del mismo, le murmuró a la rubia contigua a ella.

_**-**__¡Me debes una!_

_-Agradece que no se dio cuenta…_

_-¿Qué no se dio cuenta? ¡Demás que sospecha algo! Courtney no es tonta_-Musitó levemente exaltada la chica de labios azul oscuro.

-_Claro que no lo es ¡Nadie a dicho lo contrario! Pero hasta el momento no podrá evitar que lo llevemos a cabo en su totalidad, o por lo menos en su gran mayoría-_Dijo con voz maliciosa, aún en susurros la rubia.

-¿Chicas por que demoran tanto? ¡Vamos que no quiero llegar tarde!__**-**La chica de ojos obsidiana tomo a las dos muchachas de las muñecas obligándolas a seguirla.

-_Pide que así sea-_Concluyo la oji-negra.

-¿Dijiste algo, Gwen?-Pregunto Courtney.

-¡No nada!-Se excusó entre falsas risas.

-A bueno-Se encogió esta de hombros mientras la rubia soltaba una pequeña risita infantil.

Caminaron un poco para entrar al establecimiento, Y se encontraron con un enorme Hall de color blanco, un ascensor a la derecha que llevaba al gimnasio y un sinfín de lugares, en este lado también se encontraba la entrada alcalino y a una exposición de reptiles. En frente de ellas reencontraba la entrada al lujoso hotel 5 estrellas, "Hotel SOL" con una hermosa recepción cerrada muy parecida a una sala de estar. A la izquierda tenían el famoso Boulevard, con un bellísimo cielo raso despejado pintado con aerógrafo, que prácticamente parecía real. El Boulevard, con un estilo alemán clásico y acogedor, tenía una serie de tiendas de sabores del mundo, chocolates, licores, zapatos, ropa urbana, ropa de gente mayor, una preciosísima fuente, utilizada también como fuente de los deseos, una tienda con temática africana-europea con muchos artículos de ese estilo, un salón de belleza, una galería de arte y más al fondo la popular y famosa Pub-discoteca "MiToss". Lo que no sabían las chicas es que un hombre las estaba siguiendo desde que se bajaron del Radio-Taxi.

-Oigan bellezas, ¿Qué están haciendo tan solitas?- Dijo pervertidamente el hombre misterioso. La rubia se volteó sigilosamente a mirar por encima de su hombro y vio a un señor con aspecto extraño y rasgos de ebriedad, seguramente estaba bebido de más.

-Chicas ignórenlo, es un curado, un borracho-Dijo esta temerosa pero simulando serenidad, aunque sus amigas notaron la preocupación que irradiaba su voz.

-Sigamos caminando, no hay que pescar a estos tipos-Trato de tranquilizarla la castaña.

-Que preciosas, ¿Acaso me tienen miedo?-Seguía el extraño, cada vez más cerca de ellas.

-_Tratemos de caminar más rápido-_Sugirió en voz baja Gwen.

-Yo no les haré nada, ¡OH, pero que grande y sexy culito tenemos aquí!-Entonces Courtney solo sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo que se encontraba inerte, al concebir el hecho de que una mano grande y firme se le acercaba peligrosamente a su trasero. Ella sin saber que hacer solo grito y chilló más fuerte que nunca, sus amigas solo acertaron a voltearse para ver quien era el desgraciado que se atrevía a manosear a su compañera y a esperar si alguna de las dos lograba actuar en revelación al acosador. Pero algo las detuvo.

-¡Déjala, imbécil!-Grito un azabache que corría hacía el sujeto; el grupo de chicas se giró al oír no solo el grito, sino también un estruendoso sonido que venía de la mano con un gemido del mismo tono. Las amigas vislumbraron a su "héroe" y lo único que vieron fue al mismo chico azabache, ojos azules y de mohawk verde, que corría hacia el hombre, pero que ahora golpeaba desenfrenadamente al infeliz que se había acercado a sus amigas.

-¡Duncan!-Reaccionaron estas gritando eufóricas.

-¡Viejo ¿Qué sucede?-Un rubio con un chico de ojos verdes de rostros familiares venían en busca de su amiga pero se detuvieron al estar cerca de sus novias y amigas.

-¡¿Chicas, pero que pasa aquí?-Inquirió exaltado Trent señalando la escena.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas y ayuda a Geoff a separar a Duncan de ese idiota pervertido!-Grito preocupada Courtney por el hecho de que, si no separaran a Duncan, se lo llevaran a la correccional por matar a golpes a un sujeto.

-Trent, amor después te explicamos tu tan solo ayuda a Geoff.-Dijo la gótica empujando levemente a su pololo (**Yo: Así se le dice a los novios en chile es decir novio en chilenito ajosajsoajs) **

-Si señor-Dijo en pose militar mientras alejaba al punk del hombre que yacía inconciente en el piso del Hall.

-¡Duncan relájate, el pobre ya esta inconciente!-Dijo Geoff calmando a su nuevo amigo.

-¡¿Qué me relaje?¡¿Ese cretino le quería tocar el trasero a Courtney y pides que me relaje?-Exclamó hecho furia el punk mientras le pateaba la ingle.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Courtney porqué no hiciste nada?-Grito el rubio mientra la tomaba por arriba de los codos con sus manos mirándola preocupada.

-Y-yo n-no s-se… Tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa…Y-yo…-La castaña no pudo terminar por que unas pequeñas gotas saladas cayeron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas.

-¡Geoff! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!-Lo regaño su novia, mientras abrazaba a su amiga para evitar que estallara en llanto.

-Tranquila Bridgette…No es su culpa-Aclaró ésta, secándose las lágrimas-Toda la culpa la tiene este Imbécil- Dijo pateándolo una…

-Idiota- Dos…

-Desgraciado-Tres…

-Pervertido-Cuatro…y un número incontable de veces, siendo en la cuarta o quinta vez apoyada por sus amigas.

-Ya chicas, déjenlo, creo que Duncan ya lo dejo lo suficientemente mal para llevarlo al hospital-Se burló el azabache de ojos esmeraldas.

-Si, en todo caso-Se rió el grupo de amigos, tratando de relajar el ambiente, aunque aún existían dos individuos que no se unían a las carcajadas. Uno de ellos observaba preocupada a la otra, y se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, sin antes darle otra patada en el estómago con "cariño" al borracho.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Courtney?-Inquirió dulcemente y posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

-Si, gracias Duncan por lo que hiciste, en realidad yo no hubiera podido hacer nada ¡Estaba pasmada por el hecho de que un ebrio nos persiguiera como un verdadero psicópata!-Agradeció esta aún mirando al tipo, que llevaba bastante rato inconciente-¿No lo mataste, verdad?

-No, aunque me hubiera gustado romperle su putrefacta cara, pero ahora los chicos están hablando con los guardias para que se lo lleven-Comentó el punk dándole nuevamente un puntapié en la entrepierna al pervertido **(Yo: Pobre hombre se pasan golpeándolo, menos mal que iban a parar la agresión xD Pero bueno se lo merece)**.

Pero de pronto la morena se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había notado.

-¿Me llamaste Courtney?-Lo miró asombrada esta.

-Si, ¿que acaso no es ése tu nombre?-Inquirió este con una ceja alzada.

-Si, pero, como todo el día me has colocado apodos, no creí que supieras mi nombre- Comentó esquivando la mirada en dirección al piso, entre sonrisas, en el fondo a ella le gustaba el hecho de que ÉL se preocupara de ella, que supiera su nombre, y la protegiera. _"_¿_Qué rayos estas pensando, Court? ¡Él solo hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho! Pero en él, como delincuente que parece, fue un gesto muy lindo ¡Uy, ya cállate y vuelve a la realidad!"_ se dijo esta a sí misma.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿Acaso a la princesa le emocionó que el gran Duncan Riordan la llamara por su nombre? Tranquila si quieres te puedo dar un autógrafo-Dijo engreído el peli-verde.

-Y pensar que por un momento creí que tú, un ogro inmaduro y altanero, se había transformado en un caballero-Dijo irónica esta cruzada de brazos y dejando su asombro a un lado.

-Gracias por el cumplido primor-Contestó en el mismo tono el oji-azul.

-Pero si quieres…-Dijo acercándose seductoramente a una distancia peligrosa hacia la morena y tomando su mano-Puedo ser tu príncipe verde. –Comentó mientras depositaba un tierno y cálido beso en la mano de la morena. **(Yo: Lo siento si se parece a una frase que ya leyeron pero me gusto la idea del verde además yo no creo en los príncipes azules me da lo mismo el color mientras sea un príncipe xP) **

-¡Wow, gracias!-Dijo ruborizada la trigueña-¿Pero no que los príncipes son azules?-Inquirió esta.

-¿Acaso crees en esos estereotipos princesa? Pero de todos modos yo prefiero el verde, no me agrada mucho el azul-Aclaró el chico de los piercing.

-Tienes un buen punto.-De lo que no se habían percatado, era de que seguían tomados de la mano, pero otros si se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Preguntaron pícaros dos rubios que se acercaban, con un par de guardias que conversaban con la pareja restante, hacia ellos.

-¿Aquí no pasa nada por…?-La castaña confundida, porfin reflexiono la pregunta que le hacían sus amigos, quitando su delicada mano y liberándola de la del "Cavernícola".

- ¡Duncan te dije que me soltaras!-Reclamó golpeándolo en el brazo con su palma**(Yo: una especie de cachetada en el brazo ¡Que violenta aojsaojs!)**

-¡Auch! ¡Pero que rayos te pasa!...-Luego miró su mano con la sensación de que algo le faltaba

-¡OH!... Pensé que nos habíamos entendido princesa-La miró arrogante.

-¡Qué lástima que el efecto "Héroe"…-dijo haciendo unas comillas en el aire-… sea de corta duración!-Dicho esto le dio un "zape" en la frente **(Yo: Pobre de Mi Dunky parece piñata tanto que lo maltratan T.T)**

-¡Auch Prin…!-Alegó el chico antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Cuidado Duncan!-Grito Geoff deteniendo por la muñeca, al ebrio que hace unos minutos yacía en el suelo, y ahora intentaba apuñalar con una navaja al joven muchacho. Las chicas ahogaron un grito mientras eran alejadas del conflicto por el oji-verde. Los guardias alcanzaron a interceptar al hombre mientras Duncan, en un ágil giro, temerario y muy diestro, le quita con cautela el arma blanca de las manos, procurando no herirse y dejando nuevamente inconciente al acosador. Los guardias sorprendidos por las habilidades del chico, se demoraron en reaccionar, pero con ayuda de los gritos de Geoff y Trent, entre ellos "¡¿Que mierda les pasa? ¡Agárrenlo!" **(Yo: Lo siento por el vocabulario pero como esta en rango T no hai problema xP)**, volvieron en sí y apresaron al "Indigente", y lo llevaron a la policía disculpándose por todo esto y que no habían notado el estado del sujeto. Trent habló con los guardias aceptando las disculpas, y explicándoles la situación a los carabineros que ya habían llegado oportunamente. Al final mientras los oficiales se llevaban al indiciado, Courtney y Bridgette le sacaban la lengua, mientras que Gwen hacía gestos "indebidos" con su mano y Trent lo maldecía en conjunto con Geoff. Aunque Duncan estaba bastante pensativo y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es raro no verte ahí amigo-Le dijo un guardia a Duncan, despidiéndose con in gesto de mano.

-Y se siente raro- Comentó este riéndose de su suerte y despidiéndose también.-Un amigo-comentó.

-Tal parece que le haces honor a tu apariencia.-Complementó la gótica.

-Gracias, señora amabilidad-Contestó con sarcasmo el oji-azul. El ambiente al estar ya más calmado, el grupo bajó hasta el Bowling, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

-Duncan, quítanos una duda…-Dijo mirándolo intrigada una rubia. -Dime Geoff, digo Bridgette-Respondió burlón **(Yo: Cuando los novios son muy melosos y no se separan nunca onda Bridgette y Geoff se les llama por el nombre de la pareja)**

**-**¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntaron las tres a un tiempo.

-¿Cómo hice que?-Inquirió desentendido.

-Eso de girarte, sacarle la navaja y dejarlo inconciente...-Explicó la castaña mientras hacía una representación física de la "táctica",de una forma bastante graciosa, que soltó unas risitas en el rubio y su amigo azabache, pero este no se pudo reír mucho, debido.

- Sin lastimarte-Concluyó resaltando la primera palabra, la gótica para que no las tomara como unas tontas y "sorprendidas" admiradoras.

-Un criminal tiene sus trucos-Dijo presuntuoso, con una mano apoyada en su pecho con los dedos abiertos. **(Yo: Tomen lo como mano de un hombre afeminado petulante como odio a los afeminados petulantes xD) **

**-**¡Que cruel eres!-Dijo en tono infantil la oji-miel.

-Tan niñita ahora- El punk abrazo a Bridgette dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. Un par de ojos azules y un par ojos obsidiana los miraban resentidos.

La castaña tosió un par de veces, llamándola atención de los juguetones, mientras el novio lleno de celos, la atraía hacía si.

-Gracias de nuevo por salir de entre la nada y portarte como un héroe-Dijo ruborizada.

-Acepto recompensa si quieres-Respondió coqueto ya que había descubierto el sonrojo de la castaña y su acto de celos. Esta bufó y rodó sus ojos, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente, algo que le encantó al criminal juvenil y lo hizo sonreír como un idiota.

-¿En serio, Duncan?-EL chico de ojos aguamarina asintió- Entonces cierra los ojos.-Le guiño un ojo coqueta, Riordan hizo caso y cerró sus parpados, todos miraban expectantes la escena _"¿Pero que esta haciendo Courtney?" "¿En serio lo va a besar?" "¡No puede ser, por fin se atrevió a hacer algo así!" "¡Esa es mi Courtney!" _decían para sí. La morena se acerco a tan solo unos centímetros, el peli-verde estiró suavemente sus labios preparándose para su "recompensa", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo y unas gotas de saliva chocaron en su cara. La morocha le había sacado la lengua y escupido encima **(Yo: no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero es cuando uno hace pff!con la lengua xP)**

-¡Agh! ¡Escupiste en mí!-Dijo Duncan mientras se limpiaba la cara-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Eso te pasa por querer pasarte de listo!-Gruño ésta.

-¡Claro que no! además todos sabemos que me deseas, preciosa- Dijo acercándose seductor y altanero.

-Eres un idiota-Lo separo.

-Y tu una mimada-Contestó el azabache

-Ogro

-Histérica

-Tarado…

-¡Por fin todo ha vuelto a la "normalidad"!- Comentó

**¿Qué tal muy malo xde? Si los modales de Gwen y de Duncan son muy parecidos pero que quieren que diga. Pronto se van a hacer muy amigos y quizas haya ahí un par de peleas y celos oJAOja no les Voy a adelantar más . Joajsojas ¿Alguién ya descubrió elplan delas chicas o aún no? Un premio al que lo descubra aosjaosjoajs si esObvio bueno por lo menos lo auspiciare. :D y gracias a :**

**Guadiiiph: **Me encanto tu fic y gracias por tus reviews Nome ha llegado la solicitud de amistad asi que te agregare nuevamente okis ;9Espero hablar contigo siempre adiios Ademásque siempre comentas mis capxde

**Athaeris: **Gracias por tu commen, los tuyos son muchos mejores, xde si vas a tu inbox encontrarasmi respuesta oasjaojs un beso Plis sigue comentando que yo igual lo hare un beso:9

**XCLAUXDXCX : **Gracias tu siempre comentas un beso :9

**Citlallitha****: Es **un honor que a ti una de mis escritoras favoritas le haya gustado mi fics un beso y ojala que estos dos capitulos tambien te gusten un beso;) Ah y graciaspor anunciarme en tu historia es un Honor lo repito xde!

**MIREYA DXC: **Gracias un beso para ti me alegra que te guste mi historia, y todavía no nos podemos contactar u,u qe penita un besote chau! Y como vez claro ue salen pero en este cap pasa mas qe solo eso xde.

**Lamento si se me olvido alguien pero el tiempo no me alcanzo u_U Tontos padres y sus reglas oajsaojs ¬¬.**

_**PD: PARA EL SIGUENTE CAP 40 REVIEWS Plisss **_____


	5. AYUDA ALERTA SOS!

**Hola Chicos :) En realidad escribo esto para disculparme por todo el retraso que he tenido por el F*** colegio y todo por culpa de tareas examenes libros blablablabla... Necesito su ayuda porqe no se si continuar este fic por el poco tiempo qe tngo para terminarlo y si es que subo el proximo capitulo.**

**NECESITO SU AYUDA INSISTO DEPENDE DE USTEDES SI ESCRIBO O NO MI HISTORIA además quiesiera escuchar algunas sugerencias para más adelante si quieren que ayan mas parejas y todo eso tngo pocas pocas ideas necesito inspiracion POR LO MISMO DEPENDE DE USTEDES SI SUBO O NO OTRO CAP ;) **

ATTE.

Cooonsuue Monserrat :)


	6. Verdades,Sorpresas,UniversoNo ayudan

**Hola aqui esta el 5º Cap Losiento no habia podidoactualizar ya qe aunque entre elmartesde la semana pasada yanos handadomuchas tareas pruebastrabajos etc.**

**Y este capmeqedomuy corto aunqetienebastante DXC Obvio en todoslos capitulosndebe haber DXC Ñ.Ñ TIENE ES UNA OBLIGACIÓN AOSJAOSJ n.n**

**Bueno eso un beso a todos les dejo el cap y si esta horrible no me culpen a mi culpen a los profesores y sus tareas qe no me han dejado tiempopara desarrollarmis toques artisticosxD!**

**Disclaimmer: Bueno este fic le pertenece a los creadores de TDI/TDA/TDWT no a mí, solo alguno extras y unas pocas canciones (Si otro pasatiempo)**

**Ahora los dejo con elfic para que no me maten **

Una fría pero aún así, bella tarde de un Lunes, dentro un estacionamiento, o más específicamente, en el centro de entretención "_Bowling Center_", que se encontraba bajo los cimientos del gran casino "_SOL_". Un grupo de adolescentes, ingresaban al establecimiento y descendían por las escaleras. Entre ellos redestacaban desfiguras que llevaban buen rato discutiendo.

-¡Eres un ogro!-Exclamó una silueta femenina.

-Tu una mimada-Respondió en tono similar la otra figura, de apariencia masculina.

-Cállate, inepto, apenas me conoces –Chilló la chica de chaqueta plateada.

-Pero parece que es suficiente ¿no lo crees, primor?-Indagó seductoramente el chico de mohawk verde, al tiempo en que acercaba su rostro al de la morocha.

-N-no lo c-creo-Respondió nerviosa tratando de distanciarse del semblante que se acercaba peligrosamente.-Eres insoportable-Musitó zafándose de la prisión que había formado con sus brazos el oji-celeste. El cual la miro con una mueca de coquetería esbozada en el rostro.

-¿Sabes princesa? Ya no tienes que fingir más…-Comentó este rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Courtney, quien le devolvió la vista desentendida y confundida por la actitud y la oración del azabache.-Se que te gusto y que no te…-El altanero discurso de Duncan fue impedido por un firme y sorpresivo golpe a su musculoso abdomen (**YO: Lo siento nopude evitar colocar eso es que me lo imagino con unos abdominales de acero qe asta se sientan las canaletas y ay Consu callate te estas comportando como Courtney no los interrumpan más i deja que sigan xd)**, que lo dejo sin hablador un breve instante.

-Deja de hablar estupideces- Lo confrontó la trigueña cortante.

-¡Courtney, nada de escenas!- Le advirtió una peli-azul con el índice, mientras caminaba tomada de la mano con su novio. Ella solo dio un corto vistazo al muchacho que se retorcía y se encamino donde sus amigas.

-Ella me ama…-Susurró entre quejas y gemidos el punk, tocándose las costillas como acto reflejo al dolor, viendo como se alejaba.

-Te dije que era mala idea. ¡Este tipo de planes no funcionan cuando tienes a dos personas totalmente opuestas!- Exclamó frustrada y alterada una chica de mechones azul oscuro a una joven de ojos miel contigua a ella.

-Serénate, mujer. Piénsalo los opuestos se atraen, además aún no esta concretado del todo el primero.

-Si pero no creí que iban a discutir tanto, esto es más difícil de lo que pensamos-Musitó la gótica tomándose el mentón pensativa.

-Difícil no significa Imposible-Recalcó su amiga la rubia.

-Pero mira, piénsalo si no logramos hacer que se lleven relativamente bien no podremos avanzar a la segunda parte de nuestro plan-Insistió Gwen fría, pero con un buen punto.

Respondió la rubia dando media vuelta para ver de frente a la castaña que se les aproximaba creyéndose una "estratega" del amor, pero no sorteó el hecho de que había una pequeña desnivelación de la alfombra, una especie de bulto de aire, que hizo que tropezara y cayera en los brazos de la castaña que venía para acá.** (Yo:A QIEN ESPERAN a SU SUPER vAQERO ¿XD)**

_**Bridgette POV's :**_

"_¡Rayos, ¿Cómo me vine a caer justo cuando planeamos nuestras estrategias de cupido? Más encima, en los brazos de Court! Ahora tengo que buscar una excusa para poder ordenar nuestras ideas con Gwen y llevar acabo la fase dos…Y esto va ha ser muy interesante" _Pensé.

La morocha me ayudo a levantarme sosteniéndome con cada una de sus manos mi codo y mi mano, para agarrar estabilidad.

-Courtney, ¿Qué te dije sobre los escándalos?-Regaño como una madre, la oji-negra.

-¡No es mi culpa que él sea un completo tarado!-Chilló esta.

-Chicas relájense, pareciera que hubieran intercambiado papeles –Comenté divertida mientras trataba de calmarlas. Luego de que la conmoción pasara y que Courtney nos reclamara por mas de 5 minutos, lo "idiota y molesto" que era nuestro nuevo amigo, cosa que dio tiempo a los chicos de pedir la pista y 3 pares de bebidas, nos tocó pedir los zapatos mientras ellos jugaban pool en una sala cerrada que se encontraba en el "_Bowling Center_" para pasar el rato hasta que se desocupara nuestra pista. "¿Y ahora como haré para hablar con Gwen?" me dije. No es que no me caiga bien Courtney, pero es que cada vez que le hacemos un plan perfecto, para ligar con un chico y ser "más que amigos" ella se molesta, o sencillamente no cede y las cosas se ponen feas… No piensen mal, hablo de que ella no nos hablador una semana hasta que se le pase el enojo. Pero por eso, ahora necesito encontrar el momento adecuado para seguir hilando nuestro suéter de artimañas _"OH, esperen Gwen le dijo a Court que pidiera los zapatos, porque ¿"necesitábamos" ir al baño? Vamos hasta a mí se me ocurren mejores cosas"_ pensé incrédula, asintiendo a la chica de ojos obsidiana para confirmar la propuesta de mi amiga y actuando una escena de "Estoy que me hago pis encima" corrimos a baño dejando a la castaña irresoluta.

-¡Uf! Bien hecho Gwen, te debo una- Dije posando mi mano en mi pecho inspiraba por la boca ruidosamente.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ya son dos cierto?

-Bueno si, pero a lo que vinimos; ya llevamos una tercia parte del plan acabado, ahora solo faltan dos…-Fui interrumpida por la gótica.

-Dos tercios, si se Bridgette, yo también fui a esa clase, no es necesario que te hagas la que sabes-Dijo rotando sus ojos-Prosigue.

-Gracias, pero no me hago la que sé, por que yo si sé-Respondí en tono engreído, que desconcertó a la peli-azul- ¿Que?

-¿Te das cuenta que lo que acabas de decir fue como un trabalenguas de Ogro-Heather enfadada?-Se burló.

-Tienes razón-Reí

-Bueno, entonces las dos partes que nos quedan seria: Lograr que se agraden y segundo que pase de lo bueno-Propino una mirada pervertida Gwen, la cual compartimos y luego nos reímos como dementes malévolas.

-OK, pero necesitamos llamar a Ezequiel y disculparnos.

-¿Porque? Como si no le hubiera agradado el hecho de emborracharse y ver de cerca el trasero de Courtney, aunque si le hubiera hecho algo no sobrevive de mi puño.-Cuestionó la gótica mostrándome su puño y apretándolo con la otra simulando ahorcar a nuestro antisocial "amigo"- Además, por lo meno así tiene algo que contarle a sus amigos imaginarios.

-Aunque tienes razón, por que lo llevaran a la cárcel-Comenté sacando mi celular del…

-Espera… ¿Y mi teléfono?-Pregunte mientras lo buscaba por todos mis bolsillos y lugares posibles, hasta la ropa interior _"No exageres, piensa, Bridge, piensa, piensa donde puede estar…." _–Rayos, quizás Duncan cuando me dio esos coscorrones aprovecho de sacármelo y…-dije alterada.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Serénate, no porque el chico sea un punk con apariencia de criminal significa que lo sea! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los prejuicios? Parece que te esta afectando el hecho de vivir con Courtney- Dijo sentida, ella odiaba a las personas con prejuicios, por que también la incluían en los estereotipo de los góticos morbosos y sadomasoquistas que invocan e idolatran a Satán, muchas personas no le dirigían la palabra por lo mismo.- Los libros no se juzgan por su portada , por ejemplo Harold, tu piensas que es un ñoño que le gustan los cómics pero… No ese es un mal ejemplo

-Si, tienes razón- Me disculpe seria y recapacitando donde lo pude haber dejado.

-Lo sé. Me encanta tener la razón- Reímos.

-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien porque demoran tanto?- Indagó una morena que se aprontaba a entrar.

-Demonios-Maldijo Gwen.

-Tranquila, ahora solo hacemos los equipos que en eso nos ayudará Geoff.-Afirmé guiñándole un ojo.

_**-**_Con que eso era lo que tanto hablabas con el en el taxi…-Dijo entendiendo todo al fin la pelinegra con mechones azulados. Se siente le pomo de la puerta girar.

-Si pero ahora has como si nada que ya viene.

-¿Chicas porque se demoran tanto? ¡He tenido que soportar ver a los chicos y a ese criminal de Riordan presumiendo sus supuestas "habilidades" en el pool! No saben lo fastidioso que es que se burlen de una de las pocas cosas que no se hacer-Reclamó encolerizada la chica de ojos ónix.

-Lo sentimos-Nos disculpamos a coro, pero con desgano y fastidio _"a veces Courtney se pasa de quejumbrosa"_ medité.

-Lo que pasa Court, que no podía encontrar mi teléfono y deducimos que se pudo haber caído aquí-Dije mostrando con las manos el lugar que era muy moderno, para ser un baño.

**POV DE NADIE:**

-¿Hablas de este teléfono que guardaste en mi bolso luego de que hablaste con tu querido y amado noviecito que se cree un "cowboy" de segunda?- Inquirió con una ceja arriba mostrando un teléfono celular SAMSUNG F25 **(Yo: Sorry si elmodelo honesta escritocorrectamente no sabia como escribirlo **** ) **color azul marino. La rubia con los ojos apunto de brotar en lágrimas de emoción y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomo el artefacto y lo acarició por su mejilla.

-¡OH…Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Courtney! ¡Te debo mucho!- Dijo dándole un abrazo firme y fugaz, del cual no pudo librarse la morena.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pillaste o más bien te lo devolvieron, no quisiera fastidiarte con un telo dije pero…-Musito la gótica, para luego señalarla y burlarse chillonamente- ¡Te lo dije!-Y le saco la lengua que tenia una pequeña pelotita de tres colores entre ellos negro, azul y verde oscuro.

-¡Gwen!-Gritaron asombradas las dos.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digan que les extraño el hecho deque yo haya dicho te lo dije!-Indago confundida.

-¡No!-Chillaron al unísono.

-Entonces…-Hizo seña con las manos esperaron la explicación, entonces sus dientes pasaron a rozar el pequeño arete que se encontraba en su lengua. -¡Ah…! ¿Acaso no les había dicho que me lo hice hace un poco? –Dijo mostrando el piercing mientras movía la lengua de un lado a otro divertida.

-Emm... NO-Dijeron obvias.

-UPS…-Encogiose de hombros, mientras sus amigas la acosaban textualmente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Como se te ocurre!- Increpó exaltada una morocha-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es si eso se te infecta? ¿Sabes que además no se?

-Wow ¡Esta genial!- Exclamó la rubia, pero una mirada amenazante de su amiga de ojos ónix la hizo retractarse- Digo… ¿Cuándo te hiciste esa atrocidad?

-Hace un par de días Trent me acompaño. Lástima que me oyó hablando como idiota como por tres horas por la anestesia.-Hizo una mueca de desagrado la gótica.

-¿Y porqué no te lo habíamos visto antes?- Cuestionó expectante Courtney.

-Porque por un tiempo estuve con un pequeño aro para que no se me cerrara este orificio-Mencionó indicando el agujerito en su lengua- Pero era tan pequeño que no se me notaba.

Las dos amigas solo soltaron un vago "ah" de entendimiento.

-Bueno pero aún así estoy en completo desacuerdo con hacerte perforaciones en la piel o lenguas. Aunque en los chicos se ve tan sexy-Comentó la morocha, siendo atacada por las miradas extrañadas y pícaras- ¿Qué, acaso no tengo razón?

-Si pero… ¿Sabes quién tiene piercing?-Alzó una ceja la rubia.

-No ¿Quién?-Indagó copiando el gesto de la rubia pero fría.

-Tu "Héroe"- La castaña le propino una mirada que insinuaba que fueran más explícitas-… Duncan-Respondió segura y subiendo los hombros la gótica.

-¡OH NO! No creerán que a mi degusta ese cavernícola… ¡Apenas lo conozco! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo como hizo amigos tan rápidamente, me da mala espina!-Reclamó furiosa.

-Pero dijiste que era sexy-Reiteró la gótica.

-Además, no puedes negar que cuando lo presentaste al curso te pusiste celosa ante los cumplidos que le decían las chicas, y que Él era el chico con el que topaste en la mañana, que hizo que te tardarás.-Persistió la rubia que estaba contigua a la peli-azul, ambas en la misma posición acusadora.

-¡Agh! ¿Saben qué más? ¡Vámonos, que los chicos deben estar desesperados porque no llegamos!-Agregó la trigueña apresurándose a la puerta.

-¡Uy, si quiere ver a su Duncan!-Se burlaron las chicas entre risitas.

-Ya vámonos-Dijo tomándolas de las manos mientras estas seguían riéndose.

-Te gusta-Se regocijo la gótica **(YO: ESTILO GEOFF CUANDO MOLESTABA A COURTNEYCON DUNCAN EN EL CAPITULO 12 DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA XD)**.

-Claro que no y ahora cállense que ahí están- Opugnó Courtney mientras salía como si nada del baño.

-Chicas, ya se desocupo la mesa, ¿Porqué se demoraban tanto?- Cuestionó el oji verde mientras tomaba a su novia de la cintura atrayéndola a él.

-Es que en primer lugar, a la señorita despistada, se le olvido que su teléfono lo había guardado en mi bolso- La miró de reojo reprochándole su actitud, mientras que ésta solo sonreía avergonzada chocando entre sí las puntas de sus dedos índices.

-Bridge…-Suspiró y rotó los ojos el azabache-¿Cuál sería el segundo?

-El segundo es que nos enteramos de que tu querida noviecita-Dijo con sarcasmo, lo cual hizo que él se fijara confundido en ella- se había perforado la lengua y no fue capaz de contarnos.

-¡PFF..!-Bufó éste a lo que la gótica soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿No les dijiste?

-Claro, pero no pudieron comprender el porque tú me apañarías en eso **(Yo: Apañar es un termino chileno para apoyar)**

-OH.. Bueno pero no les dijiste que eso me parece sexy ¿o sí?- Inquirió en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara la rubia.

-Al igual que a alguien que conozco- Dijo señalando con las cejas a su amiga de polera blanca.

-¿Es enserio? Yo creí que te gustaban más los niños correctos como Justin o Noah, no al estilo de Dun…OH-Pronunció Trent entendiendo la indirecta de su novia y amiga, que le asentían sonrientes- No me digas que te gus- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase o de que la castaña pudiera decirle algo, fue interrumpido por otro azabache con ojos azules.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿De qué hablan tanto, acaso creen que es una fiesta de té?-Bromeó el punk-¡Ya termino el tiempo de práctica!

-Cálmate, Dunc. Estábamos hablando de que a Courtney le gustan los chicos con pier- Una mano de tez bronceada le tapo la boca a la gótica y nerviosa trato de zafarse de esta metida de pata de su amiga.

-Estábamos hablando que ami me gustan los, los…¡Circos! C-con performance originales ¿No es cierto chicos?- Los miro amenazantes y obligándolos a fingir. Duncan solo los miraba confundido y con una media sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Obvio!-Dijeron estos-¿Qué creías tú, qué hablábamos de lo sexy que es para Courtney los chicos con piercing?- Metió la pata el oji-esmeralda, pero recibió amablemente un tierno y duro codazo de su novia que ya había sido librada de la censura que había elaborado con su mano la morocha.

-¿Enserio princesa?-Pregunto malicioso el punk acercándose a esta enarcando una ceja **(Yo: o su mono-ceja xD igualmente la amo xd)**

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a jugar, Geoff ya no debe dar más- Comentó Bridgette llevándose consigo a la parejita de novios.

-Será mejor que vayamos con ellos- Dijo haciendo lo mismo la castaña evitando el contacto con los ojos verde-azulado del delincuente; Pero éste la tomo por la muñeca y la encaró.

-Hermosa, no me puedes negar que estaban hablando de mí y cuanto te atraigo.- Aseguró coquetamente, acercándose más y más al rostro de la morocha y acariciando sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos. _"Realmente es muy hermosa, quizás una de las más bellas que he visto"_ se dijo. Unas voces perturbaron los pensamientos del chico.

-¡Duncan, Courtney! ¡Dejen de pololear **(Yo: término chileno para novios)** y apresúrense para poder comenzar! –Grito un rubio desde uno de los sillones de la pista reservada.

-¡Lo lamento viejo, es que la princesa no se quiere separar de mí, no me deja tranquilo!-Presumió engreído, pero lo que no esperaba era una botas de tacón bajo pero resistente aplastaran su empeine con ira.

-¡Eres un inepto descarado!-Chilló esta y se fue a sentar con sus amigas.

-¿Porqué siempre me lastimas?-Inquirió quejumbroso el de cresta verde.

-Porque eres un imbécil, cretino, petulante, criminal... ¡Son tantas razones!-Dijo altanera ya sentada al lado de la surfista.

-O quizás a la princesa le falla la memoria y no puede decir nada más-Dijo jocoso.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, tenemos que informarles algo…-Decía serio el rubio, para después romper en carcajadas al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros.-Es broma, es broma. Pero si les tengo que decir algo…Dj viene con Katie en un rato más así que pedí 2 horas- Ahí los chicos solo soltaron un par de "Genial…La hizo" "Se la tenía guardadita" "¿Dj y Katie? Mm… siempre lo supe", mientras que las chicas chillaban y aplaudían de felicidad, obviamente Gwen no demostraba su alegría de ese modo si no que solo sonreía.- Si ya sé a mi también me alegra de que por fin ese gallinita se halla puesto los pantalones para pedirle una cita- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Geoff, te descuenta deque las gallinas no usan pantalones, ¿cierto?-Inquirió la castaña.

-Es solo una expresión, bueno continuó para que podamos jugar; ya que somos ocho y las pistas tienen una capacidad de 6 como máximo…

-Ignoramos a la parejita de tortolitos y jugamos como si nada-Todos observaron de mala forma al punk por su comentario fuera de lugar y solo se excuso como si nada-¡Yo solo decía!-Sus amigos rodaron sus ojos mientras el rubio continuaba.

-Bueno hablo de que formaremos parejas, las cuales designamos con anterioridad- Dijo este serio guiñándole un ojo a su novia la cual se lo correspondió. Mientras justo venía uno de los funcionarios trayendo una fuente con papas fritas y bebidas, con múltiples sobrecitos de salsas (**Yo: Lo tipico mayo mostaza Ketchup qe qerian pebre(tomate con cebolla y silantro agua aceite una salsa chilena), guacamole ¬¬)**

-Viejo deja de ser tan serio te pareces a alguien que conozco- Se burlo el oji-verde mirando a Courtney.

-Ja-ja-ja...No es divertido-Lo miro sarcásticamente haciendo un gesto del mismo tono.

-Viejos, cálmense para que podamos jugar, que no quiero parecer un estirado por mucho tiempo, eso se lo dejo al Geoff representante-Refunfuño el vaquero soltando una risa entre sus compañeros- Bueno las parejas serán obviamente: Trent & Gwen, yo y mi "cuchurrumín", Dj &…

-Hermano, con tanto azúcar me va dar diabetes. ¿No pudiste escoger un nombre más patético?-Se mofó un azabache de polera negra, mientras todos lo acompañaban en la broma con un coro de risas.

-No-dijo resentido-Como decía, Trent ira con Gwen, Dj con Katie, Yo con BRIDGETTE-Hizo énfasis para terminar con la broma. A la castaña le extrañaba que aún Nola hayan nombrado, pero de pronto su cabeza comenzó a unir todos los cabos sueltos para llegar a un conclusión que no le gusto para nada. "_Por favor que no lo diga…bueno aunque ya lo sé, pero igual no quiero ser con él, aunque es muy lindo y así quizás lo conozca mejor y…¿¡Que rayos estoy diciendo! Contrólate Court y solo ruega que no diga lo que tu quie… NO quieres que diga"_- Se dijo y con los dedos cruzados espero las palabras del rubio- y por último Duncan con Courtney,

-¡Vaya, soy equipo con la princesa!-Alardeaba rodeando los hombros de la castaña con su antebrazo. "¡_BUYA! Eso sigue conspirando universo, que esta chica no se libra de mi…"_ Sonrió.

-¡¿Qué qué?-Chilló arrojando el brazo del punk fuera de su hombro.- Me niego… _-" Universo, no ayudas"._

_**Alternativas:**_

_**A) Muy malo **_

_**b) muy corto.**_

_**c) Terriblemente cursi y enredado**_

_**d) todas las anteriores **_

_**Voten en los Reviews **____** Joajsaojsoj Obvio gana la C no teniamuchas ganas me inspiro más cuando salgo al centro en un dia Soleado aosjasoj xd **___

_**GRACIASA TODOS POR APOYARME A SEGUIR CON MI FIC LOS AMO A TODOS 33 **_

_**ATHAERIS: Lamento si ocupe tu método de los reviews pero era porque tenia poquitos u,u nunca mais T.T Y no entendí lo del sorry xd! Ah!y aunque no te guste la"basura televisiva de Disney",me gustaria que igualleyeras mi fic ya que tengo pocas canciones omásbie las NECESARIAS de Disney**____** Un beso y ojala te guste este cap;) **_

_**Cithialitha: Quien de las dos más fanática de la otra? Xde Somos nuestras propias fan aosjaosj xde No pero enserio tu escribes muy bien y tus historias son increibls siempre las espero xde **____** Sigue asi y espero que sigas leyendome xD Un beso ;)**_

_**Guadiiiph:Un gusto habla rcontigo**____** Me caíste bien y ahí cualquier duda qe tengasya sabes estamos en contact oy me encanto tu cap un bes opara ti tambien ;) Gracias por ayudarme con este cap, pense que no me estaba quednado bien pero me hiciste salir adelante con esta Aunqe seasolo de relleno xd Pero aun no estoymui convencida de qe tan bueno este. xd**_

**Atte.**

** From Chile :D**


End file.
